Mistakes
by ravennightchild
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves falling in love with their angels. What will happen when someone seeks to ruin their happiness? Mistakes will be made. (Destiel & Sabriel) possible smut Hope everyone enjoys. Leave Reviews on what you think about it, it'll help me get a more understanding of what everyone wants to see or happen. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were working on a case involving a djinn. They questioned the families of the victims, talked to the local authorities, and viewed the bodies at the morgue. In one month ten people had gone missing, all in the same area. Seven had turned up dead in various location. The one thing that threw Dean and Sam off was how the bodies were found. Each body was found lying under a dying tree, wrapped in silk sheets, and flowers surrounding the body. The victims weren't dressed in the same clothes they had gone missing in. Their clothes were replaced with classy and expensive dress or suit. And in their hands they held a piece of paper with 'I'm sorry. Forgive me.' written on it.

"I don't understand why a djinn would go through so much trouble." Sam said, looking through the myths and lore. He's searched for anything to go on for days, but with no luck. "Are you sure this is a djinn?"

Dean was cleaning his guns while Sam was talking to him. Sam had been stressing himself out trying to find anything that would help.

"Bobby said it was a djinn. What else could it be, Sammy?" Dean was doubting that it was a djinn as well, but he wanted to believe Bobby. "Could it be a new monster?"

"It's possible." Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his laptop. "Could be a new kind of djinn."

"If this is a new monster I got dibs on naming them." Dean grinned and Sam just rolled his eyes.

They decided to take a break and go to a local diner for dinner. Sam ordered a salad and a water. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger and a beer. Sam and Dean bickered about Dean's unhealthy food choices and Sammy's rabbit food. In the end they both laughed. On the way back to the motel they talked about how to find the djinn and what it could do. Dean was having fun telling Sammy how awesome it would be if it could shoot lasers out of it's eyes. Sam began to think of someone who could help them, but Dean wouldn't agree to it.

"What are you thinking about, Sammy?" Dean took his eyes off long enough to watch Sam snap out of him spacing out. "Don't lie to me either."

Sam tried to find words to use. He wanted to convince Dean that his idea would help. He couldn't exactly find the right words to say. He shifted his weight nervously.

"Well, I was thinking that we could ask someone for help." Sam stared at Dean and watched the confusion wash over his face. "Someone that's not a hunter."

Dean was still confused. Someone that's not a hunter. Most of the people they knew were hunters.

"Are you talking about Cas or Crowley?" Dean asked, hoping one of them would be the answer. Sam just laughed nervously. He already knew how Dean would react, so it's no surprise he didn't catch on.

"Uh, no, I mean someone that knows a lot about us and this stuff." Sam explained it to Dean with a little more detail. "Someone that isn't a hunter, demon, angel, or monster, Dean."

Dean crossed out all the names he knew that were either a hunter, demon, angel, or a monster. That left one name. Dean's face changed from confusion to anger.

"No, no way in hell." Dean wasn't happy that Sam would even suggest doing that. "She caused too much trouble in the past, and how do you even know she'll know what to do?"

"Chuck has been writing more Supernatural books, Dean." Sam watched Dean, trying not to anger him too much. He would need Dean to agree before he puts his idea in action. " Becky reads all of the books, and what isn't in the books she weasels out of Chuck."

Sam continued to tell Dean ways Becky could help them until Dean gave in. Sam called Becky and told her to meet them at their motel. He gave her the location then quickly hung up. He didn't want to get dragged into a awkward conversation with Becky. He'd have to deal with that when she gets to the motel. Becky showed up to the motel a few hours after Dean and Sam got back there. Sam let her into the room while Dean sat at the foot of his bed. Becky walked into the room and looked around in disgust.

"You guys really need to upgrade your living spaces." Becky sat down at the table across from Sam. "This place is a dump."

"We'll get right on that right after we find a million dollars." Sam said and opened up his laptop. "We need your help, Becky. Was there anything in the Supernatural books about a new kind of djinn?"

"Oh, yeah, the djinn that's being nice and proper with the victims." Becky pulled the book out of her bag and handed it to Sam. "Chuck was really descriptive with it. He wrote how it came to exist, why they treat the victims special, how to kill, and some other stuff."

Sam's interest was peaked and he began reading the book, taking notes on everything about the new djinn. Sam started laughing, causing Becky and Dean to look at him.

"Chuck wrote down what you would call it, Dean." Sam said, still laughing at the name given to the djinn. "You name it 'Sex Genie'. It's a hybrid of a djinn and an incubus. Like a djinn, it gives the victim their wish in a dream or hallucination; but it is a wish of lust. Killing it is the tricky part. To kill this 'Sex Genie' you have to stab it in the heart with a golden blade covered in dragon's blood."

"I like the name, it fits." Dean said, getting up from the bed and walked over to Sam. "But how are we going to get a golden blade and dragon's blood?"

Sam and Dean went through possible hunters they could get the items from. Becky rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"The answer is so simple." Becky smiled, proud to be able to help the Winchesters. "Gabriel can get you the golden blade, but you'll have to go to Crowley for the dragon's blood." Becky watched confusion wash over the brothers' faces.

"Gabriel is dead, Lucifer killed him." Sam felt slightly uncomfortable as Becky's smile widened and eyes started shinning. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"Nope, he tricked Lucifer into killing a fake him like you guys did." Becky pulled another book out of her bag and handed it to Dean. He started flipping through the pages. "It crushed Lucifer when he thought he killed his little brother. It was heart wrenching, but Gabriel has been watching over you guys just like Castiel has."

Dean stopped flipping through pages and settled on reading. When he finished reading what he wanted he tossed the book on the table.

"He asshole actually is alive." Dean leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I am not praying to him. Sammy, have at it."

"Why do I have to be the one to do it?" Sam looked at Dean then turned to the now smiling Becky. "What?"

"Pray to him, Sam." Becky said, fighting back excitement. "He likes you better anyways."

Both Sam and Dean looked at Becky weird. Then Sam closed his eyes and prayed to Gabriel. He prayed for a few minutes before giving up and opening his eyes. Dean was about to call Cas when they heard the flutter of wings. They all looked in the direction of the sound and found Gabriel at the other side of the room walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't the Winchesters." Gabriel smiled at the boys, not noticing Becky at all. "What do you need?"

Before Dean or Sam could respond, Becky jumped up and stood in front of Gabriel. She startled Gabriel, causing him to nearly fall backwards.

"And who is the energetic girl?" Gabriel asked, looking at Dean then Sam. "If you guys called me here for one of your kinky fetishes, I'm not interested."

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting Gabriel." Becky was already planning on telling her friends how she got to meet the archangel Gabriel. "I have so many questions to ask you."

Not giving her any time to question Gabriel, Dean moved Becky a few feet away from him. Sam explained everything to Gabriel and asked him for help with the case.

"Sure, Samsquatch." Gabriel said, pulled candy out of his pocket and unwrapping it. "I'll get you a golden blade or two. I'll bring it to you when I find it."

With that Gabriel disappeared. Sam began to wonder why Gabriel had agreed to help them so easily, but he didn't say anything to Dean or Becky. Becky stuck around for another couple of hours, filling Sam and Dean in on everything they didn't know that was going on around them. Sam walked Becky out to her car, when she decided that it was time to go.

"Thanks for helping us out, Becky." Sam said, standing next to Becky's car.

"I'm happy to help." Becky opened her door, but didn't get in. She looked up at Sam, smiling. "You wondered why Gabriel agreed to help. I told you, Sam, he likes you."

Becky got in her car and drove away. Sam watched her car disappear into the night. Sam went back inside and went to bed, trying not to think about what Becky had told him.

The next morning Sam woke up to someone calling his name. When he opened his eyes he found Gabriel standing over him.

"It's about time you wake up, Samsquatch." Gabriel said, handing a box to Sam. "Two golden blades, as you asked for."

Sam sat up and opened the box. He picked up the blade, which felt fairly light in his hand. He hadn't expected it to be so light, being made of pure gold.

"Uh, thanks, Gabe." Sam wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. Gabriel was surprised by the new nickname.

"Gabe?" Gabriel asked, causing Sam to look up. Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel smiled and nodded in acceptance. "I like it, Samsquatch."

Sam was relieved Gabriel didn't freak out by the sudden nickname. He looked around the room and noticed Dean missing.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, getting out of bed and getting dressed. He was unaware of Gabriel watching him. "You didn't kill him again did you?" Gabriel chuckled.

"No, I didn't kill him..again." Gabriel continued to watch as Sam changed clothes. He looked away when Sam was done and turned to face him. "He went out to talk to Crowley."

Sam wondered why Dean didn't wake him, but he knew Dean and Crowley were still kinda close after the whole 'Dean being a demon' thing. He shrugged it off and grabbed his jacket. He figured Dean didn't pick up anything for breakfast before going to speak with Crowley.

"Where are you going, Samsquatch." Gabriel sat at the table, looking at Sam.

"Dean didn't get any breakfast." Sam grabbed the demon blade and a gun in case he would need it. "I'm going to walk to the diner in town."

"Dean didn't forget, he asked me to pick it up for you." Gabriel pointed at a white foam box sitting on the table. "Sit down and eat, Samsquatch."

Sam sat across from Gabriel. Sam thanked him for the food before eating. Gabriel waited patiently while Sam ate. They had small conversations while Sam was eating. After Sam was done he threw the box away and thanked Gabriel again. Gabriel made no move to leave, so they sat in silence. After a few minutes Sam turned to face Gabriel.

"Why did you agree to help us so easily?" Sam asked, he was extremely curious why Gabriel was being so nice all of the sudden. "I thought we would have to cause hell before getting you to help us."

"Well, Samsquatch, it's kind of obvious." Gabriel said, making eye contact with Sam. "I like you, kid-o." Gabriel could see the shock on Sam's face.

Gabriel began to think it was a bad idea to tell Sam about his feelings so quickly. Without giving Sam the chance to say anything, Gabriel vanished. Sam was left feeling confused. Not because Gabriel had revealed his feeling, but because Sam felt happy about it. Sam had always been straight, he's never been with a man in his entire life. Although, Sam had always felt slightly awkward being with the women or being flirted with by them. He didn't feel awkward around Gabriel, he felt like he could really be himself. Replaying Gabriel's confession over and over again in his head, Sammy smiled. Then Sam decided to pray. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Gabriel?" Sam was hoping Gabriel would hear him, but was unsure. "If you can here me, come back here, please. I need to talk to you."

Gabriel could hear Sam's prayer, but he was nervous and scared. He could Sam, but Sam couldn't see him. Gabriel let Sam think he didn't hear his prayer. Gabriel watched as Sam sighed and sadness washed over him. Gabriel was about to show himself when Dean walked into the room carrying a jar.

"Next time I see Crowley I'm shoving my foot up his ass." Dean put the jar on the table and took off his jacket before falling on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Crowley giving trouble again?" Sam picked up the jar and pretended to be interested in the dragon's blood, but he couldn't get his mind off Gabriel. He wasn't going to let Dean know about that.

"When isn't Crowley giving us trouble?" Dean kept his eyes closed and rolled onto his back. "The asshole nearly got me killed getting that crap."

Sam set the jar down before grabbing the notes he took from Becky's books. Dean drifted to sleep, allowing Sam to be alone with his thoughts without his brother noticing. Even looking at the notes, Sam still couldn't take his mind off of Gabriel. He then realized he liked Gabriel as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam let Dean sleep for a few hours and woke him around noon. Sam had read over his notes over and over again before he realized he had written down the monster's location. He let Dean stretch out a bit and rub the sleep from his eyes before telling him. Dean and Sam packed up all of their belongings and headed for the location. Sam coated the golden blades in the dragon's blood as Dean drove. It started to get dark as they arrived at their destination. Sam handed one of the blades to Dean. They slowly made their way into an abandon warehouse. There was a faint light in the distance. As Dean and Sam drew closer they realized there was another body wrapped in silk sheets. They decided to inspect the rest of the building, but found nothing. They now stood next to the body.

"Do you think we should call it in?" Sam asked, looking from the body to Dean.

Before Dean answered they heard something falling over. Dean told Sam to stay with the body and he slowly moved to the source of the noise and found a small child sitting in corner.

"Please, sir." The child pleaded, fear stricken across her face. "Please, don't kill me. It wasn't my fault, sir."

While Sam was waiting anxiously for Dean to return he heard foot steps coming up from behind him. He turned around and was face to face with a young woman. Sam jumped back and held up his blade, ready to lunge if the woman made a move.

"Are you the one that's been killing all the people?" Sam asked, not taking his off the woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Nala." The woman didn't bother looking at Sam. She stood next to the body. "I didn't have a choice. I had to kill them."

"Why did you have to kill them?" Sam could see pain and sorrow on Nala's face. She stayed quiet a few minutes before turning to Sam.

"Normally, we're very careful and don't have to kill anyone." Nala said, hoping Sam would believe her. "Then my daughter had gotten sick, and she needed more blood that what we usually take. I wasn't going to let her die."

Sam then noticed Dean and a small child walking towards him. The child ran past Sam and to her mother. Dean stood next to Sam.

"She the one?" Dean didn't bother asking who she was, he wanted justice for all the people that were killed.

"Yeah, she is." Sam said and turned towards Dean. He knew Dean would want to kill the both of them regardless of their reasons for killing innocent people. "Nala did it to save her daughter, Dean."

It was silent for quite some time, letting Dean think about what he wanted to do. Did he want to risk letting them go and more people be killed, or did he want to end it now?

"Are you going to kill us?" Nala asked, interrupting Dean's thoughts. She held onto her daughter, Willow, as she waited for an answer.

"Dean?" Sam was hoping Dean would let them go. Sam could sense that they were innocent. He didn't want to kill them, but he knew Dean may not think the same.

Dean already knew what Sam had wanted just by looking in his eyes. Dean didn't know if it was the best idea.

"What if they kill again, Sammy?" Dean looked away from Sam before he could do the 'puppy dog' face. Dean turned his vision to Nala and Willow. "Are you willing to take that risk?"

"We won't kill again." Nala said, catching both of the Winchester's attention. "I was scared and I didn't know what else I could do. I am begging you, spare my daughter and myself."

Dean could see fear, hope, and worry hidden in Nala's eyes. Dean continued to contemplate letting them go.

"Sammy, you're responsible if they kill again." Dean said, letting out a deep sigh. He didn't have to see his brother's face to know that he was smiling.

Nala set Willow down while she spoke with Sam. Sam gave her his number in case she would need their help. Dean walked outside, unaware he was being followed. He leaned against baby, waiting for Sam. He couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. He looked around, trying to spot someone or something he had missed before. Not finding anything he faced the warehouse. He felt a tugging at the bottom of his shirt and looked down. Willow was standing next to him, still holding onto Dean's shirt.

"Uh, hey kid." Dean was unsure what to do. Willow motioned with her finger for Dean to kneel down to her. Dean knelt down so he was eye level with the small child. Willow took a necklace with a black feather and a silver ring off. She then reached over and put the necklace on Dean, smiling as it settled around his neck. "What's this for?"

Sam and Nala stood about a foot from them, watching Dean and Willow.

"Thank you, sir." Willow said, then kissed Dean's cheek. She walked back over to Nala and Dean stood up.

"I've never seen her take that necklace off." Nala said, looking from Willow to Dean. "She hasn't taken it off since her father died."

"Why'd she give it to me?" Dean asked, confused by the small child's kind act.

"You remind her of her father." Nala smiled and picked up Willow. "She likes you."

Dean and Sam gave Nala and Willow a ride back into town after calling the police about the body. They dropped them off at a bus stopped then went back to the motel. Sam got out of the impala, but Dean stayed in the car.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, leaning down to see his brother through the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean smiled slightly at his brother. "I'll be in in a minute."

Sam nodded and went into the motel room, leaving Dean alone in the impala. Dean wasn't alone for along, he could hear the flutter of wings and knew Castiel was beside him.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, making sure not to scare Dean. "Something is troubling you."

"Cas, you really need to stay out of my head." Dean chuckled to himself a little. "I'm just thinking about what happened today." Dean didn't notice that he moved his hand up to play with the necklace he was given.

"It's hard to ignore your silent prayers, Dean." Cas said, looking out the window. "Some of your thoughts come to me from time to time." Dean could see worry on Castiel's face, something he didn't see often with the angel.

"Is everything alright with you, Cas?" Dean asked, letting the necklace drop as he turned his attention to the angel next to him. "You look worried about something. Talk to me."

"It's nothing important." Castiel refused to look at Dean. Dean began to think he had done something wrong, unaware that Cas could hear it. "You did nothing wrong, Dean."

"Then tell me what is bothering you." Dean continued to press the matter. For some reason, he didn't like seeing the angel unhappy.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to win, Castiel sighed before looking at Dean. He became lost in Dean's beautiful green eyes. His eyes wondered down to Dean's lips, wanting to know if Dean's lips felt as soft as they looked.

Dean had noticed the angel staring at different parts of his face, but this time he didn't mind. Dean didn't feel awkward sitting with the angel, as Castiel looked to be undressing Dean with his eyes. Dean was admiring how gorgeous Castiel looked, and noticed Castiel had adverted his gaze back out the window. Dean didn't know how to feel. He was conflicted. Deep down inside him something told him to hold Castiel close, but he felt like that was wrong. Dean had all these thoughts in his head.

"Dean." Castiel turned his gaze to Dean. Dean realized Castiel heard everything he had just thought about. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He wanted to hide his face, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Cas.

Dean stopped thinking and leaned closer to Castiel. Cas watched Dean, eager to feel Dean's lips against his own. Dean whispered Castiel's name lightly, sending chills down Cas's spine. Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's, then pulled Cas closer to him. It took Cas a few minutes to get the hang of what to do. He deepened the passionate kiss, enjoying Dean's soft lips on his own. Dean pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath.

"Dean?" Castiel looked at Dean shocked. Although, he wasn't sure what actually shocked him, that the Winchester had kissed him or that he had enjoyed it.

"Shh, Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around the angel. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Sam let Dean stay out in the impala to think. Sam sat at the foot of his bed before falling back and looking at the ceiling.

"Gabriel?" Sam closed his eyes, hoping the archangel would hear him. "Please, Gabriel. I need to talk to you."

Sam waited and waited and waited, but Gabriel never showed. When Dean finally came back into the room, Sam sat up. They had agreed to head back to the bunker in the morning, and both settled in their beds for the night. They both drifted to sleep, dreaming of their own angel.

Morning came quicker than Sam had hoped for. He was awake before Dean, so he decided to get breakfast for him and Dean. He picked up the usual food they ate in the mornings, but he also bought a couple of six packs. By time he got back to the motel Dean was awake. Dean raised his eyebrows in question when he seen the sick packs.

"They're for the trip back." Sam said, hoping the answer would be could enough for Dean.

Dean knew Sam hadn't been drinking lately, but let it go. They ate breakfast and prepared to leave. Dean went to check out, leaving Sam to put the bags in the impala. Sam heard the flutter of wings and figured it to be Cas.

"Dean's checking out, Cas." Sam said, putting the bags in the back seat. "You can wait here if you'd like."

"Well, that's nice kid-o." Gabriel watched as Sam quickly turned around to face him. "I'm not here for Dean."

Anger welled up in Sam. He had been prayer to Gabriel, and each time he was a no show. Sam refused to start yelling in a public parking lot.

"You're not here for me either." Sam turned away from Gabriel and was about to get in the impala, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was in a whole new place. He looked around then settled his gaze upon Gabriel. "Where the hell are we?"

"My condo in Italy." Gabriel said, sitting in one of his living room chairs. "You wanted to talk, Samsquatch, so let's talk."

"You didn't want to talk to me before when I prayed to you." Sam said, shaking his head. "Why should I talk to you now?"

"I was scared." Gabriel admitted, which caught Sam off guard. "I didn't know what you would think after I kissed you."

Sam thought it over a moment before sitting in a chair next to Gabriel's. Then he remembered Dean and the trip back to the bunker. Gabriel seemed to read his mind and smile at him.

"Don't worry, Samsquatch. I left a note for Dean-o."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean started on his long trip back to the bunker alone. He had found the note Gabriel had left, but could figure out what he needed Sam for. He didn't think too much about it, in fact he couldn't think about anything right. His mind continued to take him back to the kiss he shared with Castiel. Dean turned his music on full blast, hoping to drown out his own thoughts. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. He felt so lost with the situation. Almost as lost as Castiel is when he doesn't understand something. Dean shook the thought of Cas from his head as he pulled up to the bunker. Dean turned the ignition of the impala off, but didn't get out. He closed his eyes, listening to nature's sounds around him. Birds were chirping, the wind blowing the fallen leaves, the snapping twigs as animals walked through the trees. Dean found the sounds relaxing, but they couldn't drown out his thoughts.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, causing Dean to jump.

"Son of bitch." Dean took a deep breath, trying to stop his heart from racing. "What are you doing here, Cas?" Dean tried not to sound rude, even though he just had the hell scared out of him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Castiel looked out the front window at the bunker. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, but I'll come back at a better time."

Dean surprised Cas and himself when he grabbed onto Castiel's arm.

"Don't go." Dean pleaded with the angel.

Gabriel and Sam now stood outside the bunker, night was quickly falling. The howling wind brought in a slight chill, causing Sam to shiver. Gabriel held onto his hand, Sam could feel the warmth radiating from Gabriel.

"You better get inside before you get sick, kid-o." Gabriel said, kissing Sam's knuckles softly.

"I'll try to see you tomorrow." Sam sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be easy hiding his relationship with Gabriel from Dean.

Sam kissed Gabriel on the cheek before heading inside the bunker. He had planned on going straight to his room, but he realized how quiet the bunker was. Sam made his way to Dean's room, knocked lightly, and opened the door. Dean was fast asleep. Sam was about to leave when he noticed someone laying beside his brother, Castiel. He closed the door quietly and walked away, almost sprinting to his room. His mind was still processing what he had just seen.

 _'Is Dean dating Cas? Was Cas just playing a joke on Dean? Should I ask Dean about it?'_ Similar thoughts continued to cross Sam's mind. He was confused, but also happy. Sam had seen the smile on Dean's face before he bolted from the room. Sam decided he wouldn't ask Dean, instead let Dean tell him whenever he's ready to. Sam wouldn't care if Dean was with the angel, as long as his brother was happy. Not happy like when Dean just says he's happy, but truly happy. The happy that makes your heart race, hands tremble, and has the butterflies fluttering around your stomach. Sam went to bed, smiling and thinking about the happiness he hoped to share with Gabriel.

Dean woke up at the sound of music playing through out the bunker. He reached over to wrap his arms around Castiel, but realized he was gone. He silently cursed to himself before getting out of bed. He stepped out into the hallway and followed the sound of the music. Dean listened closely and noticed the music playing was about love and happiness. The music led him to the kitchen, where Sam was making breakfast. Dean found the source of the music and shut it off, which didn't seem to affect Sam any.

"Why in the hell are you blaring music so early in the morning?" Dean grumbled, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee. "And what's with the sappy love crap?"

"It's what was playing on the radio." Sam said, obviously lying to Dean. Dean knew he was lying but let it go.

Sam served eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice along with coffee. Before Sam could sit down to eat his phone began to ring. He dug the phone out of his pocket and sighed in disappointment.

"Becky." Sam tried not to sound too annoyed that she was calling him. "What do you need?"

Dean dug into his breakfast, savoring each flavor as they exploded in his mouth. He didn't pay any attention to Sammy's conversation with Becky. He hasn't liked her since she forced Sam to marry her. Dean was lost enjoying the food Sam made, that he hadn't realized Sam was trying to get his attention.

"Dean?!" Sam practically shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Dean's face. He was finally able to get his brother's attention.

"What, Sammy?" Dean asked before taking a drink of his coffee. He gave Sam his full attention after pushing away his now empty plate.

"Chuck wrote another Supernatural book." Sam said, Dean could hear the edge in his voice.

"What did he write about this time?" Dean asked, not showing too much interest. Chuck wrote more and more books, even after they threatened him. "A new monster?"

"No, Dean." Sam was on the edge of his seat. He was nervous and terrified. "It's about our love lives."

"Well, I bet it won't sell." Dean chuckled to himself, but he seen the stern look on Sammy's face and got serious. "What?"

"He wrote about our love lives with two certain angels." Sam said, trying to drag it out for Dean to hear every word perfectly.

Dean thought about it for a couple of minutes before he realized what Sam was saying. Heat rushed to Dean's cheeks, turning them bright red.

"We need to talk to Chuck."

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short. Also, I'm sorry if it's not really all that detailed. I'm still working on getting better with that. Especially if I do any smut later on, I don't want the writing to be terrible. The next chapter will be longer to make up for this one being so short. May take me a few days to get it up. I appreciate the reviews, favs, and followers. Thank you all :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck was working on writing another book, when he heard knocking at the door. He figured it was Becky back for more information that won't make it to the books. He already had a migraine, he didn't need Becky making it worse.

"Go away, Becky!" Chuck shouted, rubbing his temples to ease his migraine. "I'm not telling you anything else!" Chuck nearly jumped out of his chair when Sam and Dean broke down his front door.

"That's too bad." Dean said, grabbing Chuck by the collar of his shirt. "I really wanted to know more." Chuck had already known why the Winchesters were there, but he had hoped to beg his way out of it.

"Let me go and I'll talk." Dean let go of Chuck's collar. "Thank you. You have some really bad anger issues, who know that?"

"Chuck." Sam interrupted, stopping Dean from killing Chuck before he had the chance. "We need to talk about your newest Supernatural book."

"I just write what I see." Chuck leaned back in his chair, handing a stack of papers to Sam. "I don't publish everything. The newest book wasn't supposed to be published, but Becky got her hands on it some how."

Before either of the Winchester's had the chance to speak, a loud banging came from the front door. Sam and Dean looked at one another confused, but Chuck already knew who it was.

"Please, make her go away." Chuck begged the Winchesters. "Becky is driving me crazy."

Sam could see a grin cross Dean's face before he made his way to the front door. Dean opened the door quickly, startling Becky. He practically dragged her into the house.

"Sammy, we got a visitor." Dean said, holding onto Becky's arms. He dragged her back to the room where Chuck and Sam were. Becky stood awkwardly next to Chuck, facing Sam and Dean.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Becky asked, staring at the Winchesters nervously. She hadn't expected them to actually show up at Chuck's house. Becky had also hoped she would get there before they did.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam didn't give Dean a chance to voice his opinion. He knew Dean would take it too far. "Why didn't you tell me you had the new book published?" Sam watched as the color drained from Becky's face.

"Because I knew you'd be angry." Becky avoided making eye contact with anyone in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to mess things up."

"Mess things up?" Dean asked, glaring at Becky confused and angry. "What do you mean 'mess things up'?" Everyone in the room could hear the edge in Dean's voice.

"Um, I shouldn't have said anything." Becky hid behind Chuck. Sam held Dean back so he didn't end up killing her.

Dean went back outside and waited in the car to calm down. Sam helped Chuck and Becky get the book recalled. He went outside and got in the car cautiously. Dean and Sam were silent the entire trip back to the bunker. Sam stared out the window most of the time, taking in the scenery. He looked at every house they passed by, thinking about what the inside would look like. Part of him was jealous of the people that had the chance to live the 'apple pie' life. But part of him was happy he didn't, he enjoyed having something that most people didn't. He had the love of an archangel. Sam was so lost in thought, he hadn't realized they were outside the bunker until he heard Dean's door shut. He got out of the impala and followed Dean inside. Sam just wanted to go to his room and relax before calling Gabriel to go out. Before Sam had the chance to walk past Dean, he was stopped. He faced his brother, waiting for Dean to get angry or start yelling at him for being with Gabriel.

"Are we going to talk about this or what?" Dean asked, sitting at the table and looked at Sam. "It's already out there."

"Dean, there's nothing to really talk about." Sam sat at the table across from Dean. He could tell Dean was nervous, so was he. "You're with Cas, right?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, Sammy." Dean sighed. He wanted to be with Cas, but was nervous and scared.

"You're happy with him, Dean." Sam said, earning a confused look from Dean. "I seen you with Cas in your room. I haven't seen you smile like that since you were with Lisa." Dean shifted in the chair uncomfortably and looked away from his brother. It was silent for quite some time. Sam was about to apologize, thinking he had upset Dean; but Dean spoke first.

"What about you, Sammy?" Dean asked, returning his gaze to his younger brother. "Are you happy with Gabriel?" Dean waited for an answer, as Sam pondered his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am." Sam admitted, feeling relieved to finally be able to tell his brother. "I'm really happy with him."

"As long as your happy, Sammy." Dean smiled, standing up from the table. "I don't care who you're with."

Dean made his way to his room, leaving Sam alone. Sam decided to wait on going to his room, instead he grabbed his laptop and checked recent news. He found a few things that sounded like they could be a case. He made a few calls to other hunters and asked them if they were able to take care of it. Sam was able to assign a couple of cases to hunters close to them, but he couldn't get any one to work on one. It sounded like a simple vamp nest, he didn't understand why no one would take the case. Before he could yell for his brother, Dean had already made his way back to Sam.

"Hey, there's a case." Sam explained. "It sounds like a simple vamp-" Dean cut Sam off before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

"They have Lisa and Ben." Dean said, grabbing his jacket. Sam could hear he hurt in his brother's voice. "We're going to Michigan."

Dean and Sam searched Lisa's house, looking for anything that would help. Sam had checked upstairs while Dean checked downstairs. When Dean didn't find anything, he grabbed a picture of Lisa and Ben and sat on the couch. Sam walked into the living room to find Dean brushing his fingers over the picture.

"You miss them, don't you?" Sam asked, startling Dean. Dean put the picture back where he found it.

"Yeah, I miss them." Dean said softly, almost a whisper. Dean left to protect Lisa and Ben from what his life was like. "We have to find them, Sammy."

They left the house and drove to the closest motel. After checking in and going to their room, Sam decided to check out the recent bodies at the morgue. Dean was left alone, worrying about what would happen to Lisa and Ben if they got there too late. Dean prayed to Castiel, begging for his help. He waited for the flutter of wings to come, but Cas never showed. He waited for Sam to return, hoping he had good news. When Sam returned, Dean watched his brother walk through the door.  
"Find anything?" Dean asked, silently hoping Sam would say he found Lisa and Ben.

"Yeah, actually I did." Sam sat at the small table in the motel room and opened his lap top. "Each vic lived near an old abandon house. My guess is the nest is there."

"I know that house." Dean said, remembering he would walk by the creepy, abandoned house with Lisa from time to time. "Let's go."

Dean practically ran out to the impala, while Sam walked behind him. Dean drove as fast as he could, without getting pulled over, to their location. Once there they grabbed their machetes and dead man's blood. They cautiously made their way inside, Dean going through the front and Sam going through the back. They searched the first floor and found it empty. Dean heard a thump come from the upstairs and ran up there as quick as he could, Sam right on his heels. They searched every room, finding the missing people. Sam took care of them, while Dean continued to search. He found Lisa and Ben in the last room he checked. They were tied up and gagged in the corner of the room. Dean untied them, making sure there were no bite marks.

Sam had made sure the others got back to their family, while Dean took Lisa and Ben back to the motel. Dean supplied them with fresh, clean clothes he had picked up from Lisa's house. Lisa waited while Ben was in the shower. She sat at the small table across from Dean.

"Thank you, Dean." Lisa said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "For saving us."

"How do you remember me?" Dean asked, he had been there when Cas wiped Lisa's and Ben's memory of him and the supernatural.

"The memories of you came back to us slowly through out the years." Lisa knew Dean left to protect her and Ben. "We've both missed you."

"I'm sorry." Dean said, on the verge of tears. He remembered the day he left Lisa and Ben. It was one of the hardest moments in his life. "I had to leave and I needed you and Ben to forget."

"We know, Dean." Lisa leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek softly. She went to the bathroom after Ben had come out.

Dean was talking to Ben about school when Sam stumbled in covered in blood. Dean jumped up and helped Sam to his bed.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, helping Sam lay on the bed slowly. Dean could tell that not all the blood was Sam's.

"Vampires." Sam's breath came out ragged. "Very fucking territorial over people." Sam grabbed Dean's arm, stopping Dean from grabbing a first aid kit. "They're coming. For Lisa and Ben."

Dean froze in horror and Sam passed out. Dean locked the door and watched out the window. Lisa came out of the bathroom and froze at the sight she had seen before her.

"Dean?" Lisa walked over to Dean slowly. "What's going on?" She could see the fear in Dean's eyes and knew it was nothing good. She grabbed Ben and stood by the farthest wall from the door.

"Cas, Gabriel." Dean prayed, hoping at least one of them would hear him. "We're in trouble down here. Sam is banged up pretty bad, and there's about to be a whole nest of vamps knocking down our door. Please, help us."

Lisa and Ben stared at Dean like he was crazy. They heard the flutter of wings and were shocked when two men suddenly appeared in the room.

"Dean." Cas stood by Dean, while Gabriel went to Sam's side.

Gabriel didn't get the chance to heal Sam. The vampires had already shown up. They broke the windows, causing Dean and Cas to back away and giving them the chance to break down the door. Dean stood between the vampires and Lisa and Ben. Within seconds chaos had broken out. Vampires were lunging at anyone in their way. Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were fighting them back and cutting heads off.

Gabriel healed Sam while Dean and Cas took care of the bodies. Sam was awake and sitting up when Dean and Cas returned to the room. Dean walked over to talk with Lisa and Ben, while Cas walked over to Gabriel and Sam. He watched Dean, not paying any attention to Sam or Gabriel. Gabriel was finally able to get Castiel's attention.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asked, turning his attention from Castiel to Dean. Dean was smiling and laughing with Lisa and Ben. Sam turned his attention back to Cas.

"I'm fine." Cas said, with a hint of acid in his voice. "I think I'm just going to leave now." Castiel was getting ready to leave when Dean walked over.

"Cas, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Dean asked, waiting patiently for the angel's answer. When Castiel nodded Dean made his way outside, Cas following close behind. They stood next to the impala, in case anyone tried eavesdropping.

"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking down instead of looking at Dean. Dean could tell something wasn't right with the angel.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked full of concern. He knew something was bugging Cas, so the angel wouldn't be able to get away from this one. "Talk to me."

"Are you going to go back with Lisa and Ben?" Cas asked, not caring if it was wrong or right to ask. Dean then realized that Castiel was jealous. Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought of his angel being jealous.

"No, I'm not, Cas." Dean said, slowly closing the distance between the two. He lifted Castiel's chin and kissed his lips softly. Dean trailed kisses up Castiel's jaw line before whispering in his ear. "Are you jealous?"

The feeling of Dean's breath against his skin made Castiel shiver. Dean felt Cas grab his shoulder then all of a sudden he was in a new place. Cas didn't give Dean a chance to question the new scenery, not that Dean particularly cared. Cas pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. Before Cas could pull away Dean intertwined his fingers in the angel's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Castiel moaned against Dean's lips, shattering Dean's self control. Dean tore the trench coat and jacket down Castiel's shoulders and tossed them on the floor. He ripped open Castiel's shirt, causing the buttons to break off and fly in different directions. Dean ran a hand down Cas's muscled chest while kissing down the angel's neck. Dean bit down on one of Castiel's shoulders, causing Cas to buck his hips forward into Dean's.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean said, grinding his hips against Castiel's, causing their rock hard erections to rub against each other. He pulled Cas's shirt off, throwing it by the trench coat and jacket.

Dean pushed Cas back until the angel's legs hit the bed, causing him to fall back. Dean stared at the angel splayed out on the bed, biting his bottom lip and straddling Castiel's lap. Dean let his hand roam down Cas's chest to the waist band of his boxers. He pulled Castiel's pants and boxers off slowly, kissing the angel's thighs as he went. Dean took a moment to stare at Castiel's length. Cas made to sit up but Dean pushed him back down, before leaning down and taking the head of Cas's member in his mouth. He slowly took more of the angel into his mouth, earning curse words to slip from Castiel's mouth. Dean began to move his head up and down, twirling his tongue over the angel's sensitive organ. When his tongue slid over the slit Cas bucked his hips, causing Dean to take his full member all at once. Silently thanking his luck for no gag reflex, Dean continued to suck Cas. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the hard length, enjoying the moans and noises coming from Cas as he sucked harder. Dean felt himself getting harder by the second, he knew he needed to have the angel. Dean let go of the angel's member with a wet, popping sound. Dean had his clothes off within seconds and grabbed lube from his pants back pocket.

"Dean." Castiel sat up on his elbows, watching Dean, eye widened upon seeing Dean's length. He started feeling uneasy until Dean kissed his lips softly, causing Cas to relax underneath Dean.

Castiel spread his legs open upon Dean's order, while Dean coated his finger with lube. He rubbed his finger around the tight ring of muscle of Castiel's entrance before slipping it in. Castiel gasped at the sudden shock of pain and pleasure. Dean waited until Cas was ready before he started pumping his finger in and out, adding another when he felt Cas was ready. Dean repeated this step until he felt that Castiel was stretched enough to take his cock. Dean then applied a generous amount of lube to his dick, careful to coat it all. He lined himself up with Castiel's warm entrance. He pushed himself in slowly, watching Cas's face in case he hurt him. Castiel gasped and gripped the sheets beneath him until the pain subsided.

"Dean, please." Cas begged, biting at his bottom lip. "Move." Dean obliged, sliding in and out slowly, causing Cas to moan. Castiel felt pleasure radiate through his body when Dean hit something deep inside him. "Dean, do that again."

Dean complied and thrust again, soon realizing what he was hitting. He picked up speed, ramming into Castiel's prostate with each thrust. Dean groaned as his cock slid in and out, enjoying how tight Castiel was.

"Dean..." Dean could tell by Cas's expression he was about to release, he was about to himself. Dean began thrusting into the angel faster and harder. He wrapped his hand around Castiel's member, rubbing him fast. "Dean!" Cas cried out, arching into Dean. He released, his liquid shooting out landing on Dean's stomach and well as his own.

Dean groaned loudly, exploding into Cas upon hearing the angel cry his name. His hot liquid filled Cas, causing both men to moan. Dean slid out of Cas and fell on the bed next to him, breathing heavily. Cas moved closer, laying his head on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, kissing his forehead softly.

"How was that, Cas?" Dean asked, watching Cas look up at him. He stared into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes, suddenly nervous of the angel's answer and tensed up. Dean was Castiel's first, and had hoped he made it memorable for Cas.

"That was perfect, Dean." Cas said, smiling as the hunter relaxed. Cas leaned up capturing Dean's lips in a passionate kiss, before curling up against the hunter.

Cas was content staying by Dean's side through the entire night. Dean pulled Cas closer, tightening his embrace on his lover before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: There are mentions of death and suicide.**

Dean and Sam invited Lisa and Ben to stay at the bunker for awhile, letting them stay in a couple of spare guest rooms. A few weeks had gone by, and Sam began to worry. He had noticed Dean was getting close to Lisa. Sam was out on a date with Gabriel at a diner not too far from the bunker. He ordered a salad with a glass of water, Gabriel ordered pancakes with lots of syrup. Sam was picking at his food, not caring too much about eating it. Gabriel could tell that Sam was lost in thought, just by the confused looks on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, taking the last bite of his pancakes, disappointed that they were gone.

"It's Dean." Sam said, sighing and looking up from his food at Gabriel. "He's been getting close to Cas and Lisa." Normally, Gabriel wouldn't see a problem with the situation, but his little brother was involved.

"He better not hurt my brother." Gabriel said with a sharp tone. Cas has been so happy lately, Gabriel loved seeing him smiling. "I'll kill him if he does, permanently this time."

"He loves Cas, he's told me that." Sam said, pushing his plate away from him to the middle of the table. "I'm just hoping he doesn't screw it up."

"He had a thing with Lisa, didn't he?" Gabriel asked, paying for their bill and leaving a tip on the table. "Do you think he'll get back with her?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to answer. They made their way outside of the diner and began walking back to the bunker. Gabriel offered to fly them back, but Sam denied the offer. He wanted a little more time to think and vent his thought to Gabriel, who willingly listened.

* * *

Dean was in the garage with Ben, teaching him everything he knew about cars. They spent hours tinkering with different cars in the garage of the bunker. Ben also helped Dean wash the impala, being very careful not to scratch or damage the vehicle. Lisa walked into the garage as they were rinsing the soap off, watching Dean and Ben flick water at each other and laughing.

"Ben, dinner is almost ready, go wash up." Lisa said, walking closer to the two. She watched as Ben made his way back inside before turning to face Dean. "We're going home in a few days. Sam and Gabriel checked the house out and told us it was safe for us to go back."

"That's great." Dean said, smiling slightly. He had wanted Lisa and Ben back in his life for so long, he wasn't quite ready for it to end so soon.

"We want you to come back with us, Dean." Lisa watched as Dean's facial expression change from disappointment to excitement, then somewhere in between disappointment and excitement. "Think about it."

* * *

Castiel was sitting on a bench next to a river, and watched the river flow by swiftly. He listened to the birds sing and the crickets chirp. The sounds relaxed his troubled mind. He was feeling confused and conflicted. Cas was in love with Dean, but was unsure how the hunter felt. Cas was scared to talk to Dean about his feelings, afraid the hunter will make fun of him. He stared out at the water and let his mind wonder, letting him think about what life would be like with Dean. Thinking about a future with his hunter caused a smile to spread across his face and his heart to feel warm and fuzzy. He was happy when he was around or just thinking about Dean. Cas took a deep breath and decided that he would tell Dean how he felt. He would make Dean listen, whether he wanted to or not. He walked to the bunker instead of flying, to give him time to decide exactly what he was going to say to Dean. He ran into Sam and Gabriel on his way to the bunker, and walked with them the rest of the way.

"You're really happy today, Cas." Sam said, watching Cas practically skip beside him and Gabriel. "Any particular reason why?" Castiel didn't answer, instead he just smiled.

"He's off to see his boyfriend." Gabriel said, watching heat creep across Castiel's face causing him to blush. He loved seeing his little brother so happy, and it pained him to think about the possibility of Dean getting back together with Lisa.

"Dean is not my boyfriend." Cas said, still blushing and smiling. His heart flutter at the thought of Dean being his boyfriend. "If all goes well, hopefully that will change today."

When they finally reached the bunker, Sam and Gabe allowed Castiel to walk in first. Cas looked in every possible location that Dean could be. He began with the garage, then the kitchen, then the little dungeon area in the bunker, then finally Cas stood outside Dean's bedroom door. Cas raised his hand to knock when he heard something smash on the other side of the door. Without thinking Cas barged into the room, looking for the source of the noise. He found a broken beer bottle lying in the middle of the floor. At first he figured it was an accident, until his eyes fell upon something he regretted seeing. Lisa was straddling Dean's hips, holding his arms above his head and kissing him. Cas stood there frozen, unable to take his eyes off the sight before him. He was finally snapped out of the trance he was in when he caught a glimpse of Dean walking towards him. Before Dean was able to reach him, Cas vanished, flying as far away as he could possible go.

* * *

Dean felt paralyzed. He wanted to explain to Cas that it was a misunderstanding, but Cas had vanished before he had the chance to. Dean couldn't get the expression of hurt and betrayal on Castiel's face out of his head. It was the very first time Dean had ever seen the angel cry, and it killed him inside. He had forgotten about Lisa being in his room, until she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get out." Dean said, making sure Lisa could hear the acid in his voice. She looked at Dean confused, trying to decide what she heard was right or not. "Get out!" Dean shouted, which scared Lisa and made her let go of him before running out of his room.

Not too long after Lisa had run out of his room, Sammy had come running in. Dean didn't bother to listen to what Sam was saying until he found himself being shaken by his little brother.

"Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam asked, letting go of Dean once he had his attention. Sam could see tears forming in Dean's eyes. "Dean?"

"Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked, meeting his brother's eyes. He couldn't answer Sam's question, he wanted to fix things between him and Cas.

Weeks had gone by and Sam began worrying about his brother more than he has ever had before. Dean had been drinking a lot more than what he usually does, and he refuses to eat most of the time. Sam was sitting in his room, waiting for Gabriel to show after praying to the archangel hours before hand. Sam was ready to give up when he heard the flutter of wings, signaling the archangel's presence.

"Hey, Samsquatch." Gabriel closed the distance between Sam and himself before kissing Sam's lips softly. It had been awhile since the two had seen one another. "How's Dean-o holding up?"

"Not great." Sam said, sitting on his bed and looking at the archangel. Dean eventually had told Sam what happened that night. "He's basically drinking himself to death, he isn't eating, and he isn't sleeping. All he does is sit around and drink any alcohol he can get his hands on. How's Cas?"

"I don't know." Gabriel could feel his heart sink. "No one has seen him since that night. Some are saying that Cas is dead." Gabriel had been searching for Castiel since that night, but to no avail. He began to speculate whether Cas was dead or not.

"Do you think he's dead, Gabe?" Sam asked, grabbing and holding onto Gabriel's hands. Sam could see that Gabriel still had hope in his eyes.

"No, I don't." Gabriel sat next to Sam, laying his head on the hunter's shoulder. "At least not yet."

* * *

It's been five months since the night Castiel disappeared. Dean has been praying to him every morning and every night, hoping the angel would hear him out. He was heading to his room to pray again when he heard Sam talking to Gabriel about Cas. Dean decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, wanting to hear how the angel was doing. When Dean heard that there was a possibility that Cas was dead, his heart shattered. So many horrible thought flowed through his mind.

 _'Was Cas dead? Did he kill himself? Is that why he hasn't answered me? If he's dead this is my fault. This is my fault. My. Fault. I did this. I am the reason Cas is dead.'_

These thoughts continued to eat away at his mind, he started drinking more to drown the thoughts. Eventually he drank so much he passed out and started dreaming.

Dean and Cas were cuddled close together in front of a fireplace in a small log cabin. The small log cabin sat upon a small hill overlooking a large river. The cabin was completely dark, except for the only source of light coming from the fireplace. Dean watched the fire dance along the logs in the fireplace while he held Castiel close to him. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of his angel and smiled to himself. He was happy to have Cas in his arms once again, he had missed the feeling of Castiel's body against his. Everything was perfect again, and Dean never wanted it to end.

"Dean." Castiel whispered, sitting up and moving away from Dean. Dean could see tears forming in the angel's eyes, and was confused as to why. Dean wanted to ask Castiel what was causing him pain, but found he couldn't speak. At that moment he had realized Lisa was on top of him, her mouth pressed hard against his. By the time Dean was able to get Lisa off him it was too late. Castiel had taken the angel blade he always carried around with him and shoved it through his heart, killing him instantly.

Dean woke up breathing hard and covered in sweat. He could feel the hot tears stream down his face, and grabbed the alcohol off his night stand.

* * *

Sam woke up early the next morning and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, which recently had been packed full of Dean's alcohol, but now not a single bottle was there. Sam suddenly became worried and made his way to Dean's room. He didn't find Dean, instead he found a single sheet of paper sitting on his brother's bed. Sam picked the paper up and began to read it.

 _'Sammy,_

 _I over heard you and Gabriel talking about Cas yesterday. If he's really dead, then it's my fault. I can't deal with the guilt any longer. No matter how hard I try, I can't get that night out of my head. I can still see the hurt in his eyes. I'm sorry, Sammy, but I can't do this any longer. I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve another chance. I don't deserve to be alive if Cas is dead. This time, don't bring me back. Let me go._

 _Dean'_

Sam gripped the paper tightly in his hand and prayed to Gabriel, making sure to let the archangel know how urgent it was. Gabriel got there in a matter of seconds, and Sam handed Gabriel the letter. Gabriel took a few minutes to read over the letter before making eye contact with Sam. He could see the fear and worry in the hunter's eyes.

"Gabriel, what do we do?" Sam asked, fighting back tears. He wasn't sure if he would be able to let his brother go like this. He didn't even know where to begin looking for Dean, there were so many places he could have gone.

"Don't worry, kid-o, we'll find him. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) I wanna warn you ahead of time that this chapter might suck. I wrote it while I was super tired, haven't been sleeping too well. But I wanted to get another chapter up for you all. I'm hoping to make this a long fanfic, and I'm hoping I don't get writer's block. But if I do I hope you all will help with scenarios and stuff. Thanks again for liking this, it means a lot. :)**

Sam and Gabriel spent weeks searching for their brothers with no luck. Sam had searched every possible location Dean could've gone, while Gabriel had several angels on the look out for Cas. Sam had even asked Crowley for information, which didn't offer any help. Gabriel was in heaven, checking in with any progress on finding Castiel. To Gabriel's luck, Cas was spotted sitting in a park in Ohio. Gabriel quickly made his way to Ohio, hoping his little brother would still be there. Gabriel bounced around several parks before finding Castiel sitting on a park bench watching an empty playground, holding something in his arms. As Gabriel got closer he realized it was a baby.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gabriel asked, sitting next to Castiel on the bench. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? And who is the baby?"

"I am aware, you've had everyone looking for me." Castiel said, continuing to watch the empty playground. "I've been here at this playground thinking. As for the child, she is mine."

"Yeah?" Gabriel didn't take his eyes off his brother, making sure Cas didn't disappear again. He decided not to question Cas about the baby any further for now. "What have you been thinking about?"

Cas didn't answer straight away, instead he sat in silence watching a butterfly fly by him. He had always found his father's creations entertaining and was constantly amazed by them. Gabriel waited patiently for Castiel to give his answer.

"Why does love exist?" Cas asked, turning his gaze to Gabriel. "If love only leads to hurt and pain, why does it exist?"

Gabriel was caught by surprise and Castiel's sudden questioning about love. He could understand why Cas was questioning it, given what about with Dean. He could also tell Cas didn't know much about it and tried his best to think of way to explain it to his confused brother.

"Well, Cas, love isn't all bad." Gabriel wanted to help his little brother understand love better. "Sure there will be times where it's painful and you want to give it up, but there's good sides to love too. When you find someone you truly love, Cas, it'll feel like nothing else in the world matters to you. Nothing will make you want to give that up. It has its ups and downs but it's worth it to keep in the long run."

Castiel thought about what Gabriel had just told him. Surprisingly, he understood what Gabriel was telling him. He knew what true love had felt like, he was in love with Dean. He began wondering how the hunter was doing.

"Gabriel." Castiel returned his attention back to his brother. "How is Dean doing?" Castiel began to worry as he watched fear and worry wash over Gabriel's face. "Gabriel?"

"Dean's missing, Cas." Gabriel said, trying to break the news as easy as he could. "He went missing about five months after you had disappeared. We all thought you were dead, and Dean blamed himself. There's a possibility that he's dead."

* * *

It's been a year since Dean had gone missing. Gabriel and Sam were losing hope, but Castiel refused to give up on finding Dean. Castiel was standing outside Dean's room looking inside, which hasn't been touched since Dean's disappearance. When Cas felt like all hope was gone, he would stand outside Dean's room and remember all the times he had spent with the hunter. He would watch Dean's belongings collect dust as they stayed in the same exact places they were left, unmoved and untouched. Sam was making his way to the kitchen when he found Cas standing outside Dean's room.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said, standing next to the angel. He looked into Dean's room, not fully understanding why Cas loved to do watch the room so much. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of coarse I do." Castiel said, removing his eyes from the room and turning his attention to Sam. "I should have never disappeared. Dean would still be here if I didn't vanish."

"You can't blame yourself." Sam placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder to offer even a little comfort. "All we can do is hope we'll find him."

Before Cas had the chance to respond Gabriel came running up holding a cell phone. Gabriel handed the phone to Sam. Sam was confused but took the phone anyways.

"Hello?...Dean?!" Sam was shocked to hear his brother's voice at the other end of the call. "Where are you?...Wait, Dean, don't hang-" The call was cut off before Sam could finish his sentence.

Sam was aware of Gabriel and Castiel's eyes watching him. Sam tried calling the number back a few times, but was sent to voicemail each time. Sam gave up on calling the number for the time being and turned his attention to the two anxious angels waiting for Sam to tell them something, anything about Dean.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked, he was nervous and excited all at once. He wasn't sure how to feel exactly. "Sam, where's Dean?"

"Dean.." Sam paused, not sure if he could believe it himself. "Dean is in Purgatory."

* * *

Cas was no longer worried, he was scared. He knew how Purgatory was like and how it affected Dean. Why would Dean go back there? Did he really feel so guilty that he would send himself back there somehow? Cas was terrified at the simple thought of how Purgatory would affect Dean this time around. He had to help the hunter, but how? Luckily for him, they all knew the King of Hell. Cas, Gabriel, and Sam were all in the dungeon located in the bunker. Sam was summoning Crowley while Cas and Gabriel watched with interest. After Sam read the incantation they all waited for Crowley to show. It didn't take long for the demon to appear.

"To what do I owe this sudden meeting." Crowley said, scowling down at the devil's trap. He turned his attention to Sam, who stood in front of the devil's trap. "I thought we were past the traps, moose."

"We need your help." Sam said, ignoring Crowley's comments. "We need to get someone out of Purgatory."

"Who would you want to get out of Purgatory?" Crowley's attention was peaked. When no one answered, Crowley began to think of likely suspects. "Dean is in Purgatory?"

"Are you going to help us or not, Crowley?" Cas asked, stepping forward. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the King of Hell's jokes.

"Sure, I'll help you." Crowley said, smirking at the three men standing before him. "But I will not be doing it for free."

"What do you want then?" Sam asked, taking a step away from Crowley. "What's it going to cost us?"

"Well, first, you can get me out of this damn trap." Crowley motioned his hand down towards the trap. "We'll discuss the rest of the terms afterwards."

* * *

Dean was sitting next to a pond with Benny. He had lost track of how long he had been in Purgatory. He had found Benny almost immediately after entering the hell hole. Benny had questioned him about his decision, but eventually gave up on getting answers out of Dean. They were washing blood off their hands and clothes, when Benny decided to ask more questions.

"Do you plan on going back?" Benny asked, scrubbing a stubborn blood stain from his shirt. "You know this isn't a place for you, Dean."

"After what I've done..." Dean paused, looking out at the sun reflecting off the water. "I deserve to be here."

"What could you have possible done to deserve to be here?" Benny gave up on the stain on his shirt and started scrubbing the blood off his pants. "There isn't anything in the world you could've done to end up here."

"You have no idea." Dean gave a short response, not wanting to actually go into the whole situation. "If I think that I deserve to be here, it's got to be bad."

Before Benny had the chance to ask another question, a bright light appeared behind them, causing both men to jump to their feet and ready their weapons. They were prepared to fight anything that came their way, but to their surprise a demon emerged from the light.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" The demon asked, noticing the weapons and kept his distance.

"Yeah, I am." Dean lowered his weapons slightly, curious as to what the demon could want with him and why he would travel all the way to Purgatory to get to him. "Who's asking?"

"Just a simple lackey following the King's orders." The demon replied, feeling at ease as Dean lowered the weapon. "I'm here to take you back to Earth."

The demon's response truly surprised Dean. What would the King of Hell want with him?

"Why?" Dean asked, gripping his weapon tighter in his hand. "What does Crowley want with me?"

"Crowley doesn't want you." The demon watched Dean carefully, ready to run if the hunter decided to kill him. "He made a deal with your brother and two angels, Gabriel and Castiel."

Dean felt his heart drop. Cas was alive. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure if the demon was speaking the truth or if it was an excuse of some sort for whatever Crowley had planned for him. Something deep down inside of Dean told him that it wasn't a trick or trap, and that his angel was truly alive.

"Dean." Benny could see the sudden change to Dean's attitude and expressions. "Go on back home, Dean. That's where you deserve to be." Dean just nodded his head, knowing he couldn't argue knowing Castiel was alive. He hugged Benny and patted him on the back.

"It was good to see you again." Dean let go, smiling. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

Castiel had wanted to go along with Crowley's demon to retrieve Dean, but Gabriel and Sam wouldn't allow him; plus Cas had refused to stay home, so he had his daughter with him despite Gabriel's and Sam's protests. Castiel paced back and forth nervously at the spot they were to meet Crowley's demon, holding the now one year old little girl close to him. The demon had already gone into Purgatory three hours before Cas, Gabriel, and Sam got there. The demon has been gone for six hours now, Cas was counting every second. Eventually they saw a bright light coming towards them, causing them all to freeze in anticipation. Crowley's demon emerged from the light with Dean not too far behind him. Castiel wanted to run up to Dean and hold him close, but he couldn't while he was holding his daughter.

As Dean got closer he noticed Castiel was holding a child, which confused him. When did Cas have a child? Dean now stood in front of Sam, Gabriel, and Cas. Sam hugged his brother for a couple of minutes, welcoming him back. Gabriel welcomed Dean back and patted him on the shoulder, Dean just smiled and nodded his head at Gabriel. He stood in front of Castiel looking over the angel, happy to see the angel alive. Then Dean's attention turned to the child in Castiel's arms.

"Who's the kid?" Dean asked, looking from the child to Cas. Cas just smiled and kissed the child's forehead.

"Dean." Cas said, looking into Dean's eyes. "Meet your daughter, Bay Rose Winchester."

Dean's jaw dropped. He had a child. With Castiel. He began wondering if he was dreaming or if this was real. How was it possible for him to have a child with Castiel. Dean looked closely at the small child in the angel's arms. She had Castiel's dark, black hair and she resembled Cas greatly. Dean noticed that the girl had freckles and Dean's beautiful emerald green eyes. Dean wasn't sure how to react or how to feel. He had just learned that his angel was alive not even a few hours ago, and now he had learned that he had a daughter. A child with his angel, none the less. Cas began to worry that Dean wouldn't be happy at the sudden news and would take off. Dean watched worry wash of the angel's face and wanted to reassure Cas.

"Cas..." Dean paused, allowing a smile to spread across his face. "That's so great." Dean could see the worry and tension leave Cas as the angel smiled and sighed in relief. "But how is this possible?"

"We'll talk about it later." Cas said, smiling down at his daughter before meeting Dean's eyes again. "Would you like to hold her, Dean?"

"I would love to, Cas." Dean's smile grew bigger as Castiel carefully handed Dean their daughter.

* * *

Dean was finally back in his own bed, after he cleaned all the dust from his belongings. Today had been an exciting and eventful day for him, and he couldn't be happier. He felt awful for not being with Castiel during the pregnancy, he had been beating himself up about since he found out he was a father. Castiel came into the room, not bothering to knock, and sat next to Dean on the bed. Dean sat up, smiling, happy he had his angel back. Though he felt bad about what had caused the whole situation in the first place.

"Hey, Cas." Dean wanted to apologize for the longest time, and now he finally had the chance to do so. "I'm sorry, Cas, I'm so sorry. What happened with Lisa wasn't my fault. When you walked in is when she jumped on me, and I couldn't stop it in enough time. I've felt awful for it, and I tried praying to you to try to explain it but you never answered me. Then I heard Sam and Gabriel talking about the possibility of you being dead..." Dean's sentence trailed off as he fought off the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself, Dean." Cas held onto Dean's hands, hoping to comfort the hunter even just a little. "I over reacted that night and I should've let you explain. I didn't realize the impact of my absence would have on you, and I'm sorry for making you go through that. When I found out I was pregnant I got scared, I was scared to come back. I was scared of how you would react, so I stayed away and received help from Balthazar during the pregnancy. A few days after Bay was born I started going to an empty playground and allowed myself to be found. That's when I heard the news of you possibly being dead, so I came back and searched for you every single day."

Dean felt even guiltier after hearing Castiel tell him what he had been doing. Dean felt terrible for leaving Castiel to deal with the pregnancy alone, making him turn to another angel to help him with what Dean should've been there for. He felt even worse that Cas was terrified to come back and tell him about it. Dean hated the fact that Castiel would believe Dean would think ill of their child. Dean put all the blame on his on shoulders, hating himself the more he thought about Cas being alone to deal with the pregnancy. Cas could see the changing emotions crossing over Dean's face, and knew immediately Dean was blaming himself again.

"Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean said, feeling too guilty to look into Castiel's eyes. Instead he looked down at his hands which were intertwined with Cas's hands. "I should've been there for you and our daughter. I should've never disappeared. I should've tried harder to get you back. I should've been able to do something more."

"Dean." Cas lifted Dean's chin, forcing the hunter to meet his eyes. Castiel could see the guilt and the pain hidden away in Dean's eyes. "None of it was your fault, and if I could I would go back and change it all. I would've came back to you and tell you about it when I found out myself. But it's in the past now, don't blame yourself for the mistakes I made."

Castiel leaned in close to Dean, brushing his lips softly against the hunter's. Dean moved his hand behind Castiel's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He had missed being this close to his angel, and Cas had missed it as well.

"Please, Cas." Dean was begging his angel, not caring if this was a 'chick-flick moment' or not. "Don't leave me again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I know it's not the best. I wanted to let everyone know that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'm going to be get surgery done in a couple of days, so I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to get the next one done and up for you all. I'm hoping it won't be too long. I'm hoping to throw in a few more surprises later on or soon. Thanks again for reading, hope you all are liking it. :)**

A few months passed and everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it could get for the Winchesters. Dean and Cas were happy once again with their beautiful daughter, Bay. Sam and Gabriel were thrilled that they could see their brothers happy again, and had hoped it would stay that way.

Sam was sitting in a coffee shop a few states over with Crowley, discussing Crowley's terms for helping grab Dean out of Purgatory.

"What is it you're wanting, Crowley?" Sam asked, growing irritated with the King of Hell. "Let's hurry up and get this over with."

"What's the rush, moose?" Crowley asked, smirking at the irritation showing on Sam's face. "Anyway, I need you to take care of a problem for me."

"What problem would that be?" Sam was thankful Crowley was finally getting to the point. "If it has something to do with your mother, you can take care of that yourself."

"No, mother isn't involved this time." Crowley was thankful that his mother wasn't giving him trouble for once. "Lucifer broke out of the cage and I want you to find him." Sam looked at Crowley shocked.

"How do you expect me to find Lucifer?" Sam asked, not fully understanding what Crowley was trying to get at. "It's not like I'm his favorite person in the world."

"Well that's where you're wrong, moose." Crowley said, ready to burst Sammy's bubble. "He's quite fond of you."

* * *

Sam sat in the war room searching on his laptop for possible locations Lucifer could have gone. He hasn't told the others about Crowley's request. He didn't want to hear their protests, he wanted to just get it done and out of the way. Sam closed his laptop in frustration and sighed. Dean walked in carrying Bay.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asked, stopping and standing next to his brother. He could tell Sam was tired and upset about something. "You're not looking so good."

"I'm fine." Sam said, quickly adjusting in the seat and sitting forward. "Just working on the favor I owe Crowley."

"What is the favor?" Dean leaned against the table, readjusting Bay in his arms to keep her from falling. "You never did tell us."

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own." Sam smiled, hoping to ease any worries his brother was having. "I'm about to head to the store. Do you need anything?"

"You can pick me up some pie." Dean returned the smile, completely forgetting about what Sam was working on. "Plus, I think it's time my little girl tries some pie."

Sam grabbed the keys to the impala and made his way to the car. He drove to the store, got lunch, and made sure to grab Dean's pie. He went to the check out and paid for his things. The cashier flirted with him the whole time, but Sam didn't pay attention to it. He had too much on his mind to worry about some girl flirting with him. He was driving back to the bunker when he decided to pull off on the side of the road. He turned the engine off and leaned back in the seat. Crowley had asked him to do a difficult task, and he wasn't entirely certain he could do this on his own. Sam wanted to tell the others, but he already knew how they would react. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He felt lost and alone, since him and Gabriel hadn't been on the best of terms lately. Sam wanted to talk to Gabriel about it, but he wasn't sure how the archangel would react anymore. Sam was about to close his eyes and let his thoughts drift through his mind when he heard the flutter of wings. He figured it had to be Gabriel or Castiel.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Sam said, looking over to the passenger seat to find an unlikely suspect. "Lucifer?"

"Hey, Sam." Lucifer said, smiling at the shocked hunter. "Did you miss me?" Sam was no longer trying to relax. He got out of the impala and walked over to the passenger side where Lucifer was waiting, leaning against the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sam asked, slightly scared as to why the fallen angel could be there. Lucifer had taken his previous vessel, except this time it was rotting away. "If you're here to ask me to be your vessel again, I'm not going to do it."

"Oh, come on, Sam." Lucifer said, still smiling at the aggravated hunter. "Give me some credit. I'm not here to ask that. I came here to see you, I've missed you."

"Why would you come see me?" Sam looked at Lucifer weird, he was confused. Why would the fallen angel come to see him?

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Lucifer lost his smile immediately after Sam's question. "You really don't remember?" Sam could hear the hurt in Lucifer's voice.

"Remember what?" Sam asked, truly confused. He could tell the question only hurt Lucifer more.

Lucifer took a few steps away from Sam before disappearing, leaving Sam even more confused than he already was. He got back in the impala and raced back to the bunker. Dean, Cas, and Gabriel gave Sam strange and confused looks as he ran to his room. Gabriel followed after him and when he reached the room, Sam was pacing back and forth. Gabriel could clearly tell that Sam was freaked out by something.

"Hey, kid-o, you okay?" Gabriel asked, stopping Sam from pacing around the room. He sat with Sam on his bed. "What's got you freaking out like this?"

Sam stayed quiet and thought about how he would explain what just happened to him. The longer he stayed quiet the more he worried Gabriel.

"L-lucifer." Sam said, stuttering slightly and breathing hard. "Lucifer found me. Said weird things. I'm worried. Scared." Sam was shaking while he struggled to say full sentences.

"How did Lucifer get out of the cage?" Gabriel was shocked to hear that his brother was out once again, but how? Then Gabriel had realized what Sam was telling him. "How did he find you? What did he want?" Gabriel watched Sam calm his breathing and stop himself from shaking.

"Me, I guess." Sam looked up at Gabriel, deciding to tell Gabriel everything. "He said he missed me. I was confused and didn't understand why. He wanted me to remember something, but when I didn't he got upset and left. I need to talk to Crowley."

"Why would you have to talk to Crowley about this?" Gabriel asked, he knew Sam owed him a favor but Sam never told him what it was. Every time Gabriel asked, Sam would say he could handle it. "Sam, what aren't you telling me?"

"Crowley asked me to look for Lucifer." Sam admitted, watching Gabriel's expression change from worry to anger. "I didn't want to tell you, Dean, or Cas because I knew how you would react.".

* * *

Gabriel was standing in a dim lighted room in front of the King of Hell. Gabriel took the time to look around the room, although it was clean it looked absolutely filthy to the archangel. He had noticed the other demons in the room were nervous and well alarmed to his presence. He finally rested his attention on Crowley sitting in his throne.

"Since when did Hell start looking like a filthy pit?" Gabriel asked, making sure to edge in acid to his voice. He wasn't happy with Crowley, which Crowley could pick up on. "I believe you know why I'm here."

"You're here about the favor moose is currently doing for me." Crowley said, enjoying the archangel's anger. He wouldn't admit that he was scared at what the archangel might do to him, so he used enjoyment to cover up the fear. "Has moose found Lucifer yet, or is he still looking?"

"Lucifer found him." Gabriel inched his way closer to Crowley, glaring furiously at any demon that attempted to stop him. Once Gabriel stood close enough to rip Crowley's smokey form out of the vessel he was possessing, Gabriel grabbed the King of Hell by the collar. "Tell me what Lucifer wants with Sam."

"What makes you think that I know?" Crowley asked, earning an angered expression from the archangel. Gabriel motioned to push his hand through Crowley's chest. "Alright. While Sam's soul was locked in the change with Lucifer, the two fell in love. When moose's soul was returned to his body, Sam lost all the 'good' memories he had with Lucifer. I can only assume that's what he wants with moose."

Gabriel released his hold on Crowley. He was set and ready to fly away to search for his older brother, but Crowley stood up and grabbed onto his shoulder. Gabriel looked from Crowley's hand on his shoulder up to his face, making eye contact.

"There's one more thing you should know." Crowley said, letting a huge grin spread across his face. Gabriel knew that nothing good could come from that evil looking grin. "There's a child."

* * *

Lucifer was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a waterfall when Gabriel found him. He casually walked over to his older brother and sat next to him. Gabriel waited to speak, waiting to see if Lucifer would stick around and talk or disappear. After almost a half hour Gabriel figured Lucifer wouldn't vanish on him, and he took the chance to talk.

"I know about what happened in Hell, while Sam's soul was trapped there." Gabriel watched his brother closely, he hadn't seen Lucifer since he stabbed Gabriel and killed him. "I know there's a child, as well."

"No." Lucifer shook his head back and forth, never taking his eyes off the rushing water before him. "There was a child, but there was an accident."

"What happened to the child?" Gabriel asked, trying his best not to hurt Lucifer. "Will you tell me?"

"Angels and demons." Lucifer pried his eyes from the waterfall to meet Gabriel's eyes. "There was a small group of them. They somehow managed to get my son out of the cage. I tried to stop them, but the cage stood between me and my child. They took him away and brought him up to Earth. They tortured him, not for information but for fun. I could hear him screaming for me and begging them to stop. I was finally able to break out of the cage, but by then it was far too late. When I found my son, he was laying in a puddle of his own blood. I couldn't save him, no one could. The worst part is, I can still hear him screaming my name and calling for my help. I can still see everything that happened to him."

"I am so sorry, Luci." Gabriel moved his hand to rest on Lucifer's shoulder as an attempt of comfort. "Do you know who had done that to your son?"

"Only some of them." Lucifer rested his head against Gabriel's hand. He was glad to see his brother alive and well. "A few of Crowley's lackeys and a few angels that I've never seen leave Heaven before. Crowley wasn't aware of any of it, nor was Father."

"What about Sam?" Gabriel asked, turning his attention back to why he found Lucifer to begin with. Gabriel could see the longing in Lucifer's eyes and the mention of the hunter's name. "What did you want from Sam?"

"I had hoped he'd remember everything we went through together in Hell." Lucifer said, answering honestly. "I just wanted to see him again, and tell him about his child."

"Well, let's go find Sammy." Gabriel smiled softly at Lucifer, standing up and holding a hand out for his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So sorry it has taken so long for me to post a new chapter. I've been really tired and in a lot of pain since the surgery, so I'm sorry again if this chapter isn't all that great.**

 **Also I need ideas for some baby names (a little spoiler for you). If you any suggestions please leave a review telling me.**

Sam was sitting in the war room watching Dean and Cas play with Bay and her toys when he suddenly vanished. He found himself standing at a cliff overlooking and quickly became confused. He looked around at his surroundings and found Gabriel and Lucifer standing behind him, which only confused him more.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, looking from Lucifer to Gabriel. "What's going on here?"

"We need to talk, kid-o." Gabriel said, reaching forward and grabbing Sam's hand. "Luci needs to tell you a few things." Gabriel pulled Sam a little closer to Lucifer and himself, leaving a a few inches between them.

"It would be easier for me to show you." Lucifer said, starting to reach his hand to Sam's forehead before stopping. "May I show you, Sam?"

Sam looked to Gabriel, who gave a reassuring nod, before nodding to Lucifer. Lucifer pressed two of his fingers to Sam's forehead and closed his eyes. At first nothing happened and Sam was about to say something when something hit him. It was a wave of mixed emotions, everything between hate to love. Memories from the cage flooded into Sammy's mind. Everything was hitting him all at once, causing unbearable pain. Sam could feel himself falling to his knees before everything went black before his eyes.

Sam could see himself sitting next to Lucifer while they were in the cage. They were talking and laughing while sitting very close to each other. Before he could comprehend what was going on the memory faded away. He then found himself in another memory. Sam and Lucifer were making out passionately, which quickly escalated to them making love. Sam felt his face turn a bright red as he blushed, but the memory quickly faded away, allowing another memory to come through. Sam was cuddling with Lucifer in the corner of the cage when Castiel appeared. Castiel took Sam, unaware of leaving Sam's soul behind. Sam and Lucifer were upset and knew it was a matter of time before someone came for his soul. They agreed to enjoy what time they had left together. Sam watched the memories one after another, slowly remembering everything he had shared with the fallen angel. The memories started passing by quicker until Death was there to retrieve his soul. Lucifer and Sam both had pleaded with Death, begging him not to take Sam's soul away but with no luck. The memories came to an end as quick as they had began. Sam could hear the voices of Gabriel and Lucifer above him.

"I told you not to show it all at once." Gabriel said, irritation and worry hinted in his voice. "What if he doesn't wake up now?"

"He'll wake up." Lucifer said, mostly trying to convince himself instead of his brother. He was worried that he had hurt Sam. "He has to wake up."

When Sam had passed out Gabriel and Lucifer had to catch him before he hurt himself. They carefully laid him on the ground, and watched as different expressions danced across his face. They knew Sam was in pain, they could feel it. Lucifer regretted putting Sam through the excruciating pain he was feeling. He began to wonder if making Sam remember was actually worth it. He was about to stop the memories flooding through Sam's mind when Sam opened his eyes, looking up at Gabriel and Lucifer. Both angels sighed in relief, thanking their father that Sammy was okay.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he sat up a little too fast. His head throbbed in pain, causing him to hold his head in his hands. The pain helped him realize what he had just seen. He looked up to Lucifer. "I remember. I remember everything."

* * *

Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer were sitting in a motel room not too far from the bunker. Lucifer had just informed Sam of their son, and their son's brutal death. Sam was unsure how to react. He was excited to hear that he had a son, but his excitement crumbled at the mention of his son's death. Lucifer had told Sam about the pregnancy, what happened after their son was born, and about the demons and angels murdering their son.

"What was his name?" Sam asked, curious about his son he never had the chance to meet. Lucifer's pained expression only worsened as he thought about his child.

"Noah Jay." Lucifer said, sadness still lingered in his voice. "He looked just like you." Lucifer fought back tears as he spoke about his child. Sam hugged Lucifer, holding him close.

"It's okay, Luci." Sam rubbed his back to comfort the angel. He knew Lucifer had a strong bond with their child, even if he himself didn't. "It's okay to cry, let it all out."

And with that Lucifer could no longer hold back his tears. He cried on Sam's shoulder for almost a hour before finally calming down. Gabriel stood off to the side and watched as Sam comforted Lucifer. Gabriel was worried. Now that Sam remembered his love and passion with Lucifer, what was to become of Gabriel? Would Sam choose Lucifer over Gabriel? Gabriel instantly felt fear and worry wash over him.

"That won't happen, Gabriel." Lucifer said, as if he could read his brother's mind. Lucifer let go of Sam to stand in front of Gabriel. "Sam loves you just as much as he had loved me. He wouldn't push you away like that."

Sam watched the two angels, confused about their conversation. Sam hadn't noticed the discomfort Gabriel was feeling like Lucifer did, but Sam was able to see the hurt lingering in Gabriel's eyes. He realized he now had a dilemma before him. He was in love with Lucifer and Gabriel, and he wanted to with them both. He knew it was selfish of him to want both angels, but what was he going to do?

"How do you know that?" Gabriel asked, not bothering to hide the wavering hurt and sadness in his voice. "You share a deeper bond with Sam. He probably hates me after all the problems we've been having lately."

Sam could feel his heart drop. Gabriel truly believed Sam hated him and it broke Sam's heart. Sam walked up to Gabriel and placed a soft kiss to the archangel's lips.

"Gabe, I don't hate you." Sam said, wanting to reassure the angel that he had loved him. "No amount of fighting or problems will ever make me hate you. I love you and I love Lucifer all the same."

"You love us equally?" Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Sam had thought he hurt Gabriel by saying that he loved them equally, but then a smile spread across Gabriel's face. "I have an idea then."

Gabriel looked to Lucifer and waited for him to catch on. Once Lucifer grasped the idea flowing through Gabriel's mind, his face light up and a huge grin spread across his face. Sam waited for them to let him in on the idea. Lucifer and Gabriel could tell that Sam was quite curious.

"Before Gabriel left Heaven, and before I fell we used to date." Lucifer said, watching Sam's confusion spike. He knew it seemed awkward and weird to the hunter, but it wasn't unusual for angels to be with one another.

"But you're brothers." Sam said, trying to sort out his own confusion. "Isn't it wrong to be with your brother?" Sam knew a few things about angels, thanks to Cas and Gabriel, but he was never informed how they repopulated. He had assumed God continued to create the angels by his own hands.

"Well, kid-o, we're all considered to be brothers and sisters." Gabriel stated, hoping to clear Sam's confusion. "How else do you think we were made? After awhile our father had grown tired of making each and every angel, so we would find possible mates and go from there."

"You and Lucifer were mates?" Sam was starting to imagine Gabriel and Lucifer having the same kind of relationship he shared with the angels. Sam suddenly felt useless. The two people he loved most were both angels, what would they need a human for? "You don't need me, do you?" He was terrified at what their answer would be, but he needed to know.

Gabriel and Lucifer stared longingly at one another, they had almost missed Sam's question. They thought about how to reassure Sam, but silence resonated through out the room. Sam took it as an answer and ran out of the room. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he ran down the road, heading for the bunker. He wanted to be in his own room where he was free to cry without judgment from others. He felt like a fool for having the slightest hope the angels would want him now that they had each other. Once he reached the bunker he ran by Dean and Castiel and headed straight to his room. Confused and curious, Dean followed after his brother. Sam flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow, while Dean stood next to the bed.

"Sammy, what the hell happened?" Dean asked, eager to know what could upset his brother in such a way. "Come on, talk to me, Sam."

Sam sat up, his eyes were now red and puffy and tears were still flowing down his face, he decided to tell Dean everything. Lucifer, Noah, Gabriel and Lucifer's relationship, and everything else that had happened.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the war room, waiting for Gabriel to show. It took him hours to calm his little brother down after Sam had told Dean everything. Dean was able to calm Sam down enough for him to fall asleep. Dean thought about the new information Sam had told him while waiting for Gabriel. As he pondered the information he quickly realized he didn't have a problem with it. He didn't care that his brother had hooked up with Lucifer while they were in the cage together and had a child. The only thing he was concerned with was Gabriel and Lucifer hurting his brother. The last time Dean had seen Sam cry that bad was when Jessica died. He had never wanted to see Sam hurting that bad ever again, and now that he was Dean wasn't about to let the two angels get away with it. Dean sat in the war room for three hours before the door to the bunker creaked open. Sure enough Gabriel walked through the door with Lucifer right behind him.

When Gabriel had seen Dean sitting in the war room alone, he knew it couldn't be good. Then he spotted an angel blade resting on the table and Dean glaring at both him and Lucifer, that's when he knew it was really bad. Gabriel and Lucifer cautiously made their way down the stairs and stood in front of Dean. Gabriel went to speak but was stopped when Dean held up his hand.

"I already know, Sammy filled me in." Dean said, grabbing the angel blade off the table and standing up. "I don't give a damn about any of it because it made Sam happy. What really pisses me off is that you two dick bags hurt my brother. He cried for hours because of you assholes."

"It was a misunderstanding, Dean-o." Gabriel said, hoping Dean wouldn't shove the angel blade through his heart before he could finish explaining. "Sam ran off before we could say anything. We're coming here now because we figured he'd be calm and reasonable by now, and that you'd be in bed."

"You're not going near Sam until I hear this misunderstanding from the two of you." Dean twirled the angel blade around his fingers, never taking his eyes of the two angels standing before him. "Then maybe I'll let you see Sammy."

"When Sam found out that Gabriel and I were together before I fell and Gabriel ran off, Sam thought we wouldn't need him anymore." Lucifer sighed, he wanted to clear things up with Sam. He never wanted to hurt the hunter in such a way. "Before Gabriel or myself could protest the statement Sam ran out of the room crying, but we both love him more than anything. We would both die for Sam if it meant he'd be safe and alive."

Dean nodded seeming slightly pleased with Lucifer's answer. He headed for his room, the angel blade still held tightly in his hand. Gabriel showed Lucifer the way to Sam's room. They found the hunter asleep, holding onto his pillow tightly. Gabriel and Lucifer sat on the bed next to Sam, Gabriel on one side and Lucifer on the other side. They watched Sam sleep and waited for him to awake. Both angels had agreed that they both would be with Sam, if Sam would have them that is. Two hours passed by before Sam began to stir. Sam opened his eyes to find the angels looming over him. He knew he should've been shocked or surprised, but he wasn't. Part of him was happy and excited to see them, and part of him was hurt and angry. He didn't know if he wanted to hug them or yell at them. While processing his thoughts Lucifer took the chance to talk.

"Sam, you misunderstood us earlier today." Lucifer said, showing a gentle smile to the hunter. "We love you, Sam, and we're always going to need you."

"That's right, kid-o." Gabriel said, holding Sam's hand in his own. A small smile made its way across Sam's lips, which Gabriel loved to see. "We would never push you away. You mean more to us than life itself."

Instead of replying Sam sat up and softly kissed Gabriel's lips. Gabriel returned the kiss deepening it as he pulled Sam closer to him. Lucifer watched as Sam and Gabriel sat up on their knees and continue to make out. Gabriel broke the kiss and looked towards his brother.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch?" Gabriel asked, smirking widely at Lucifer. "Or are you going to join us?"

Lucifer needed no further invitation. He sat up on his knees behind Sam, leaning forward to kiss one side of the hunter's neck while Gabriel was kissing the other side. Sam let out a soft moan as Gabriel and Lucifer worked to leave their mark upon his neck. Once Gabriel was satisfied with his mark, he slid Sam's shirt off before kissing down his chest. He lightly brushed his lips over one of Sammy's nipples, earning a gasp from the hunter. Gabriel twirled his tongue around the small lump while Lucifer began kissing Sam passionately. Gabriel continued to kiss down Sam's body slowly and softly while unbuckling Sam's pants. Lucifer and Gabriel both pushed Sam back against the bed gently before removing his pants and boxers. Gabriel began to slowly stroke Sam's cock, which started to harden quickly. Once fully harden Gabriel and Lucifer started to lick from the base of his cock up to the tip softly. Gabriel twirled his tongue around the head slowly, enjoying the pleasurable noises from the hunter. Lucifer softly placed kisses on Sam's thighs while Gabriel worked with Sam's cock. Gabriel wrapped his mouth around Sammy's cock and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Sam hissed with pleasure of Gabriel's warm mouth sliding on and off his hard cock. Gabriel quickened his pace, causing Sam to buck his hips up. Sam had forced Gabriel to take his full length which caused Gabriel to start gagging. He pushed Sam's hips back down and slide Sam's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. He turned to Lucifer and repeated the same motion. Once Gabriel was finished he snapped his fingers, removing their clothes. Lucifer manifested a bottle of lube and coated his own cock generously. He moved in between Sam's legs after spreading them apart slowly. Lucifer lined himself up against Sam's entrance before carefully pushing himself in. Sam gripped the sheets tight and closed his eyes at the sudden intrusion inside him.

"Relax, Sam, it's alright." Lucifer said, calming his tensed up lover. "Relax or this will hurt."

Sam did as instructed and took deep breaths to relax himself. Once Sam was well adjusted to Lucifer's cock inside him, Lucifer began sliding himself in and out of Sam's entrance while Gabriel kissed Sam's neck and chest softly, which seemed to help the hunter keep from tensing up again. Lucifer made sure to take it slow until Sam adjusted then he quickened the thrusts. Sam let out loud, pleasurable moans as Lucifer slammed into his prostate over and over again. Lucifer was reaching his climax and he could tell Sam was too by the expression left on his face. Lucifer stroked Sammy's cock to match his thrusts and in no time both the angel and the hunter had reached their climax. Lucifer's seed filled Sam's entrance and even began to leak out. Lucifer slowly pulled out, causing Sam to whimper at the loss of warmth and friction inside him. Gabriel had already coated his cock with lube and made his way between Sam's legs after having Sam lay on his stomach. Sam didn't refuse him, he was happy to be loved by both of his angels. Gabriel penetrated Sam's entrance taking it slow at first, the quickening the pace. Sam grabbed onto the sheets, moaning loudly. Gabriel began pounding himself into Sam's entrance and hitting his prostate, enjoying the tight embrace around his cock. Gabriel could feel his climax closing in, he moved in and out of Sammy harder and faster until finally spilling his seed into Sam. Feeling the warmth of Gabriel's seed inside him Sam had reached his own climax. Lucifer and Gabriel laid on the bed and cuddles up to Sam. All three were happy to finally be together.

"I love you, Gabe, Luci." Sam whispered as he slowly closed his eyes. Feeling exhausted, he was ready to pass out. He knew his angels would stay with him until he woke up in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Thank you all for favoring and following. And thank you for 282 views on this story. I'm really happy that everyone seems to enjoy it. I'm still looking for baby names by the way. I don't want to pick names that you guys won't like so I need some suggestions if you will. Let me know how you're all liking the story so far.  
**

 _ ***Four Years Later***_

Sam was pacing around his room nervously. He held a pregnancy test in his hand, it clearly read positive. He took a few tests to make sure, each one turning up positive just like the first. How would Gabriel and Lucifer react to his news? Let alone how would Dean react? He decided not to tell anyone for the time being, at least until he could figure what to do first. Sam hid the pregnancy test somewhere no one else would find it before making his way to the war room. Castiel was sitting at the table watching Bay play with her toys on the ground. Bay was four now, still mainly looking like a miniature Cas with a little bit of Dean thrown into the mix. Sam knelt next to Bay and played with the toys with her. He would play with his niece or lay down and let Bay play with his soft hair for hours. Sammy loved Bay and did everything he could to help take care of her. He was preoccupied playing with Bay that he hadn't noticed Cas staring at him.

"Sam." Cas said, finally getting the hunter's attention. Cas had noticed something was off with Sam today, but he couldn't place exactly what it was. "Are you alright? Something seems different with you today."

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." Sam lied, he didn't want anyone to find out about what was actually happening. He decided to come up with a lie until he was ready otherwise. "I think I'm just coming down with the flu."

Cas seemed to accept the answer. The angel didn't know much about humans and how the human body works, so he didn't question Sam's lie. Sam was hoping Cas would leave it at that and not bring anything up to Gabriel or Lucifer. Sam made a mental note to call Dr. Robert and set up an appointment. He was the only doctor he could go to that wouldn't question a pregnant man.

* * *

 _ ***Two Months Later***_

Sam was sitting in another run down motel room waiting for Dean to return with their dinner. They had just finished a case involving werewolves and vampires. Dean made sure to make a Twilight joke during the investigation. Sam had found that he wasn't of much help on the case other than researching. Gabriel ended up helping Dean kill the unlucky werewolves and vampires, while Sam stayed in the motel worrying for his brother's and angel's return. Sam was frightened when they both returned covered head to toe in blood, but luckily neither one was injured. Now Dean was at a local diner getting them dinner, and Gabriel had flown off to help Castiel look after Bay. Dean walked into the room, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

"I got your rabbit food, Sammy." Dean said, handing his brother a foam container. Dean could see a hint of disappointment in Sam's eyes. "Did you not want the rabbit food?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, thank you Dean." Sam said, stumbling slightly with his words. He started to have cravings about a week ago, but he did his best to hide them. What he really wanted was a hot fudge sundae and carrots, but he couldn't give in to his cravings. "Are we leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah, back to the bunker." Dean watched Sam pick at his food. He noticed Sam was eating the carrots before anything else. Sam had been acting different for quite some time now. He first covered it up with the flu, then food poisoning, and now exhaustion. Dean knew something else was bothering his brother and intended to find out. "Hey, Sammy, what's going on? You've been acting strange lately."

Sam wanted to tell someone about his pregnancy, but was his brother the best person to trust with delicate news? Sam thought about it for a moment before sighing and turning to face Dean.

"Just don't get mad, okay?"Sam watched Dean nod his head, encouraging Sam to continue. Sam swallowed hard and took a deep breath, preparing for any anger and yelling to come from Dean. "Two months ago I found out I was pregnant."

Dean was completely shocked, he hadn't expected something like this. He took a few minutes to let it all sink in before speaking again.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Dean asked, now worried about his younger brother. "Does Gabriel and Lucifer know?"

"No, the only other person that knows is Dr. Robert." Sam said, shaking his head a little. He knew Dean would question why Sammy hasn't told anyone. He was prepared for the questioning, but he wasn't prepared how calm his brother was. "I was scared when I found out, Dean. I didn't know how Gabriel, Lucifer, you, or even Cas would react. I didn't know what to do, I still don't. What am I going to do if Gabriel and Lucifer don't want this child, Dean?"

Dean watched as fear crept into Sammy's eyes. He knew how scared Sam was and he could understand Sam's point of view on the situation.

"I'm gonna have to keep this a secret, aren't I?" Dean watched as Sam slowly nodded and avoid eye contact with Dean. Dean silently agreed to keep Sam's secret. "So, any cravings or morning sickness yet?"

"No morning sickness yet, thankfully." Sam answered, he was glad he didn't have to deal with the morning sickness just yet. He was sure it would come soon and he dreaded it. "I've been craving hot fudge sundaes and carrots, but I haven't been giving in to the cravings. It would draw too much attention."

Dean knew Gabriel would have fun if he knew Sammy was wanting a hot fudge sundae. Dean let the thoughts of becoming an uncle cross through his mind and couldn't help but smile. He was going to be an uncle. He was excited and wanted to tell the whole world, but he would keep the secret for Sam's sake.

"I think I can help with that, Sammy." Dean said, smiling and bowing his head. Sam knew Dean was about to pray, but was unsure who his brother was praying to. Dean cleared his throat before speaking again. "Hey Cas, I don't mean to bug you this late at night, but I need a favor. Can you pick me up a hot fudge sundae from the diner here in town and some carrots. I forgot the carrots for Sammy's rabbit food."

A few minutes later they were greeted by the flutter of wings, signaling Castiel's presence. Dean greeted his angel with a soft kiss, causing a faint blush to find its way to Cas's cheeks. He handed Dean a plastic container containing the sundae and a plastic bag of carrots.

"I do not understand why you wanted the ice cream." Cas said, watching Dean take both items eagerly before handing the carrots to Sam. "Normally you ask me to get you pie. Is there a reason for the ice cream, Dean?"

"I like to change things up, Cas, so that I never get sick of my glorious pie." Dean lied, covering up the truth quite perfectly. He gave Castiel a quick kiss before the angel flew back to the bunker where their daughter was waiting his return. Dean handed the sundae to Sam, grinning wide. "Here is your hot fudge sundae, mommy-to-be." Sam gave Dean a confused stare as he took the ice cream from the older hunter.

"Did you just call me 'mommy-to-be'?" Sam asked, curious as to why Dean would call him such a thing. Dean nodded his head to answer the question while smiling. "Why?"

"Well, you are the one carrying the baby." Dean answered, sitting on his bed after removing and tossing his jacket on the back of a chair. "The baby already has two dads, so you get to be the mom, Sammy."

Sam just rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. He was happy that Dean was being so supportive of the pregnancy and Sam's decision to hid it from the others. He sat back in his chair smiling and finally giving in to his cravings.

* * *

 _ ***Month Three***_

Sam was now three months into his pregnancy and he now had a small baby bump. It wasn't that hard to hide since it wasn't so big. Dean has been continuing keeping his secret and helping him indulge in his cravings. He couldn't be more thankful for his older brother's help, and every chance he had he was thanking Dean. Sam had also started getting morning sickness again, which was a bit harder to hide than the baby bump. He had to lie to the others about it constantly, he didn't like to lie to them but he didn't have much of a choice.

They were all gathered in the kitchen. Dean was making breakfast for himself, Sammy, and Bay. Gabriel conjured up candy and happily munched away, occasionally trying to sneak some to Bay only to be helped at by both Castiel and Dean.

"She's getting so big." Gabriel said, watching Bay eat her breakfast Dean had made special just for her. Dean made her some oatmeal with a little bit of chocolate chips sprinkled in, which she absolutely loved. "Let's hope she doesn't get daddy Dean's attitude." He started joking around, everyone laughed along with him.

"You just wait until you have children of your own." Dean replied to the joke, serving bacon and eggs with some orange juice to Sam. It was Sam's current craving and to his luck it wasn't out of the ordinary to cause any suspicion. "You better hope they don't act like you."

"Hey, I'm great with kids." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean in a mocking manner, causing the hunter to roll his eyes and smile. "But I don't want kids of my own, at least not yet. I'm not ready for that."

"What about you, Lucifer?" Castiel piped up, quite curious about how his brother would respond. He knew Lucifer still grieved over the loss of his and Sam's son Noah. "Do you want anymore children in the future?"

"I don't know." Lucifer answered Cas honestly. He had loved being an uncle to Bay, but he hadn't put any thought into having any more children. "I don't think another child would be the best right now. Maybe sometime in the future."

Sam could feel his heart ache at the confessions from his angels. This was how they truly felt, they would be so disappointed and possibly anger if they were to find out about Sam's pregnancy.

"Sam?" Cas turned his attention to Sam, who was spacing out until hearing his name. "Do you wish to have any children?" Sam wasn't quite prepared to answer after hearing Gabriel and Lucifer answer.

"Uh, no." Sam obliviously lied, but no one was aware except for Dean. Dean had a pained expression as he listened to Sam speak. "I'll stick to being an uncle."

Dean could hear the hurt in Sammy's voice, and it seemed he was the only one. He quickly changed his expression back to normal before anyone else could see the pain showing clearly. Sam excused himself from the conversation. He could feel his stomach churning and he could the his breakfast working its way back up, and quickly made his way to his bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and let himself throw up everything he had just eaten. Tears started streaming down his face, but it wasn't from him throwing up. He was crying because now his worst fears had come true. Gabriel and Lucifer didn't want any children. Sam was stuck carrying around a child that wasn't wanted by two of his or her parents. So many thoughts raced through his head that he just couldn't ignore.

 _'What am I going to do now? I definitely can't let them know now. They would hate me! They would hate the baby! I won't be able to hide it much longer. Should I go away for the rest of the pregnancy? Does this mean I'll have to give the child up after he or she is born? Will I even be able to do that?'_

The hot tears continued to stream down his face, come faster the more the same thoughts raced through his mind. He was now sitting against the bathroom wall, not caring or even paying attention when Dean walked in. Dean knelt next to Sam, placing his hand on his little brother's shoulder to comfort him. He hated seeing Sam cry, but knew it was only reasonable after what had just happened.

"Sammy..." Dean paused, not knowing if anything he would say could comfort Sam. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I didn't things would go that far. I'm still going to be here for you, okay? Whether they want the baby or not, I'll be here for you to lean on and depend on."

Sam stayed quiet, letting his sobs be the only thing to be heard. Dean rubbed Sam's back, soothing his younger brother. Sam was finally able to calm down with help from Dean.

"Dean, what am I going to do?" Sam looked to his brother, tears threatening to fall again. He was hoping from the bottom of his heart that Dean would have an answer. "I'm going to have to give the baby away, aren't I?"

"Sam." Dean knew that isn't what Sam had wanted, but what was his brother suppose to think after hearing how much Gabriel and Lucifer opposed the mere thought of having children? Sam had felt that he was alone, but Dean made sure to reassure his little brother he was there and wasn't going anywhere. "It all depends on what you want to do, Sammy, and no matter what it is I'll be there to support you through the whole thing."


	10. A little heads up

**HELLO EVERYBODY. I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE A HEADS UP. I'M NOT SURE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP. I'M GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME RIGHT NOW, PLUS I GOT DOCTOR APPOINTMENTS TO GO TO FOR FOLLOW UP ON MY SURGERY AND I MIGHT BE STARTING PHYSICAL THERAPY SOON. I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU ALL CAN UNDERSTAND AND BE PATIENT, BUT I PROMISE I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**

 **I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH FARTHER I'LL BE TAKING THIS STORY. NOT MANY PEOPLE SEEM TOO INTERESTED IN IT. I'LL FINISH IT IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO, BUT IF NOT I'LL PROBABLY JUST STOP IT HERE OR STOP IT AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO.**

 **BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR (if you have been that is) IT MEANS A LOT.**

 **IF PEOPLE AREN'T LIKING THIS STORY I CAN ALWAYS TRY WRITING ANOTHER ONE. IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST ANY IDEAS FOR A STORY PLEASE GO AHEAD AND I'LL DO THE BEST I CAN WITH IT.**

 **SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LONG. ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE :)**


	11. The End?

**:( I'VE HAD A RECENT REVIEW TELLING ME TO STOP THIS STORY AND TO STOP WRITING ALL TOGETHER.**

 **I'M SORRY IF IT WASN'T GOOD, BUT I GUESS IT'S THE END OF** ** _'MISTAKES'_**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE WRITING ANYMORE AFTER THIS. BUT IF I DO I'LL MAKE SURE TO LEAVE ANYTHING FROM MY PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF IT.**

 **I'M SORRY GUYS.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON AND DOCTOR APPOINTMENTS TO GO TO. I'M REALLY GLAD EVERYONE IS LIKING THIS STORY. I KNOW IT ISN'T THE BEST, AND I'M WORKING ON GETTING BETTER. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. ALSO I STILL NEED HELP WITH SOME BABY NAMES. I'M NOT THE BEST AT PUTTING NAMES TOGETHER, AND I WANT THE NAMES TO BE SOMETHING YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE AS WELL.**

 ***Month Four***

Gabriel was sitting in Sam's room with Lucifer holding onto a note their hunter left for them to find. The note simply stated that he was going away for a while, but never said why or where he was going to. Gabriel and Lucifer were greatly concerned something bad was about to happen. They waited in Sam's room until the heard the door to the bunker screech open. Upon hearing the door opening they rushed into the war room, hoping it was Sam coming back to them. To their disappointment they found Dean walking down the stairs. Gabriel cursed under his breath and returned to Sam's room. Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Gabriel.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Lucifer once Gabriel was out of sight. Lucifer was slouched against the wall with a look of disappointment spread across his face.

"We were hoping you were Sam." Lucifer admitted, meeting Dean's eyes. Lucifer watched Dean's face carefully. He could tell Dean was hiding something. "Do you know where Sam went?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that dropped him off." Dean took off his jacket and placed it on the table in the war room. He didn't care if they knew he was helping out Sam, that's what brothers are supposed to do. "But I can't tell you where and I can't tell you why."

Which only seemed to infuriate Lucifer. Lucifer had Dean pinned against the wall by the throat before Dean could even blink. Rage and anger was all Dean could see in Lucifer's eyes.

"Why the hell can't you tell me?!" Lucifer shouted, tightening his grip around Dean's throat. He wasn't one to normally let his anger take control over him, but when it came to one of his lovers it was bound to happen. "What is going on with Sam?!"

Dean wasn't able to reply due to Lucifer's tight grasp around his throat, he began to have trouble breathing. Before Dean was able to do anything, Castiel had walked in to see what the commotion was and dragged Lucifer off his hunter. Dean started coughing once he was released from Lucifer's grasp before taking a deep breath. He by Castiel's side, in front of Lucifer.

"I can't tell you because Sammy doesn't want me to." Dean said, rubbing the red marks left on his throat by Lucifer. He wasn't lying, Sam really didn't want Lucifer or Gabriel to know where he was. "Once Sam decides what he wants to do, then he'll probably come back."

* * *

Sam sat alone in an old cabin, which once belonged to Bobby's friend Rufus. He felt bad for using the cabin, but had no other isolated location he could hide out at. He had Dean help him paint angel warding sigils on the outside and received a hex bag to hide himself, before Dean had to return to the bunker. Dean had offered to stay there with his little brother, but Sam wasn't going to tear Dean from Cas and Bay. Sam felt uncomfortable being alone after being surrounded by loved ones for so long. He knew it was for the best, so as to not risk Lucifer and Gabriel finding out about the baby. He moved his hand to his abdomen at the thought of the baby.

"What am I going to do now?" Sam whispered to himself. He had planned on telling Gabriel and Lucifer about the pregnancy, but after hearing their opinions on having children he quickly changed his mind. He had feared his angels might ask him to give the baby away or, even worse, to kill the baby before it had a chance to see the outside world. Sam rubbed the small baby bump softly, a smile forming on his lips. "I won't let anyone harm you."

As the days passed by he found different ways to keep himself from boredom. Anything from books he's never read before to researching on his laptop. He even made sure to schedule monthly appointments with Dr. Robert ahead of time. His next visit to the doctor seemed to approach quickly.

* * *

Dean was sitting in Dr. Robert's office with Sam, waiting for the doctor and his assistant to arrive. Sam had to reassure Dean that Dr. Robert was the only one able to help him, seeing that no other doctors would understand their patient being a pregnant man. Sam had told Dean he didn't have to be in the room with them if it made Dean uncomfortable, but Dean wasn't going to leave his little brother's side. After an hour of sitting in the room Dr. Robert and his assistant, Eva, finally arrived; giving Dean the opportunity to let out a few snarky remarks. Dr. Robert laughed off the remarks and continued with the normal procedure. He checked Sam's temperature, weight, blood pressure, and did an ultra sound to check on the baby. During the time Dr. Robert spent checking on the baby he had an unsettling expression on his face, worrying Sam to no end. After cleaning up and turning the ultra sound machine off, Dr. Robert turned towards Sam with a heavy sigh.

"Sam, there's no easy way to break this to you." Dr. Robert said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I have good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?"

"Start with the good news." Sam said, bouncing his knee nervously. What could be so bad that it would have the doctor shaken up about? "Then the bad news, please."

"By the looks of things, it looks like you'll be having triplets. All three babies are very healthy and are doing very well." Dr. Roberts let a small smile show, but it quickly disappeared.

He gave Sam a moment to process the news. Triplets. Sam had been freaking out thinking about one baby, but now there were three. However, Sam was quite happy to hear that they were doing well. He let himself smile and enjoyed the happiness flowing through him. He moved his hand to his abdomen, wondering when he'll be able to feel his children move.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked, grabbing everyone's attention. Sam had found himself so caught up in the fact of having triplets that he had almost forgot about the bad news. Dean and Sam both turned their attention to Dr. Robert, waiting for him to speak.

"There is an 80% chance that Sam will not make it out alive." Dr. Robert said, finally breaking the unnerving silence that had filled the room. "His blood pressure was dangerously low, his body temperature dangerously high, and it seems like the babies are taking the nutrients from Sam's body. It'll be a miracle if Sam can make it out alive."

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in Rufus's old cabin in complete silence, just as the drive back was completely silent as well. Dr. Robert's words still echoed within Sam's head. He only had a 20% chance of surviving the pregnancy. He had already come to terms with dying if it meant his children could live, but the thoughts running through his head still troubled him.

 _'What will happen to the triplets if I die? Would Dean and Cas take them? Would Gabriel and Lucifer raise them themselves? Would they kill the babies? Would they despise the babies? What is going to happen with them?'_

Dean took notice of it troubling his younger brother. He sat next to Sam on a dirty, old couch. He snapped his fingers in front of Sammy's face, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Don't let this scare you, Sammy." Dean did his best to reassure his little brother. They've been able to survive so much up to this point, Dean wasn't about to let his brother die like this. "I'm going to be here to help in every way I can, but I think you need to tell Gabriel and Lucifer."

"No, Dean, I can't." Sam started shaking his head back and forth. He couldn't let them know, he didn't know how they would react and he wasn't going to put his children in danger before they have a chance to be born. "They wouldn't want them. And I'm not going to put my babies in danger."

"Come on, Sammy." Dean's voice had a hint of anger edged in. He knew Sam was letting his fear speak for him. "Do you really think that Gabriel and Lucifer could bring themselves to hurt a child? Especially their own children?"

"I don't know." Sam could feel a lump forming in his throat and tears forming in his eyes. It seemed the hormones only made his fears worse for him. However, he knew Dean was right. Gabriel and Lucifer wouldn't hurt children, and he had to tell them about his pregnancy. Even if he had to tell them, he wasn't quite ready to do so. "I'll tell them before the triplets are born. In a couple months, maybe."

"You need to tell them now." Dean stated, he could tell this would be something Sam will continue to put off. "I'll be right there with you, and so will Cas, in case something goes wrong; but nothing is going to go wrong, Sammy."

"How do you know that, Dean?" Sam asked, letting the tears he was holding back just flow. He didn't care if this was turning into a 'chick-flick' moment or not, he couldn't stop himself from crying. "There are so many things that could go wrong. They can't find out that this will probably kill me in the end."

"Stop thinking of all the negatives to this." Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, comforting his younger brother. "I'm not going to let you or my nieces or nephews die. I've taken care of you my whole life, not even hell is going to stop that now."


	13. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. AND I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS. IT HELPS OUT A LOT. I'M TRYING TO MAKE EACH OF THE REMAINING MONTHS A CHAPTER. WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN SNEAKING IT'S WAY IN, BUT I'M HOPING TO THROW IN A FEW MORE SURPRISES.**

 **STILL NEED BABY NAMES SUGGESTIONS.**

 ***Month Five***

Sam paced back and forth nervously around the living room. Dean was on his way with Cas, Bay, Gabriel, and Lucifer. Dean wasn't giving Sam any choice in the matter, today was the day Sam had to confess. He had to tell Gabriel and Lucifer about his pregnancy, and that he was having triplets. He began chewing on his fingernails, a bad habit he hadn't done since he was a child. He was angry with Dean for forcing him to do this and had been stressing himself over it for the past few days. Sam understood what his brother was trying to do for him, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Sam stopped pacing and froze when the front door opened, revealing his brother carrying Bay in the doorway. Slowly, one by one, everyone made their way into the cabin. Gabriel and Lucifer rushed to Sam, hugging him tightly, and sighing in relief at the sight of their hunter was alright. They eventually settled down and seated themselves on the couch, Cas sat in a nearby chair while Dean leaned against the arm holding Bay. They all had their eyes on Sam, making Sam feel quite uneasy. Sam looked to Dean, who encouraged him to confess everything.

"Uh, I assume Dean told you all that I had something important to share with you." Sam managed to say, he felt so nervous at that moment and could feel how sweaty his palms were. "I should've told you all five months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Get on with it, Sammy." Dean knew Sam was procrastinating and trying to find a way out of it. He stood up next to Sam with Bay in his arms. "It's going to be alright. Just tell them." Sam took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, I found out I was pregnant five months ago." Sam avoided looking towards Gabriel and Lucifer, afraid what expressions would be waiting. "I also recently found out that I'm actually having triplets."

Silence consumed the room. Sam risked looking towards his angels, and nothing. No emotions were present on their faces or in their eyes. Sam's fear and worry continued to grow much quicker. Cas getting up from the chair caught Sam's attention. Cas made his way to Sam and gave him a gentle hug.

"Congratulations Sam." Cas said, offering a soft smile to the obvious nervous hunter. He looked back at his brothers, who sat perfectly still and silently. "Gabriel, Lucifer, are you not happy to hear of your unborn children?"

Gabriel stood up from the couch and stared down at Sam's abdomen, staring at the baby bump completely emotionless. Sam became uneasy and moved his hand to cover his abdomen in a protective manner. Gabriel let his eyes wonder up to meet Sam's for a quick second before vanishing from the room, Lucifer following Gabriel soon after. Sam felt his legs give out from under him and he fell to his knees, not bothering to stop the tears from flowing. Dean and Cas knelt down next to him, and comforted him at best the could. Sam didn't pay them much attention, he had heard the same things over and over again that he had grown tired of hearing them. Bay wiggled her way out of Dean's arms to sit in front of Sam, grabbing Sam's attention.

"Don't cry, Uncle Sammy." Bay said, inching her way closer to Sam. She gave him a quick hug before resting her head upon the slightly bigger baby bump. She smiled to herself after hearing her four hearts beating strongly, all belong to her family members. "I'll help take care of you."

* * *

Cas and Dean stood in the doorway to the master bedroom. Sam had fallen asleep, and had Bay cuddled up right next to him. The sight warmed their heart, but they still had the pressing issue of Gabriel and Lucifer disappearing.

"What should we do, Dean?" Cas asked, turning to face the hunter in a serious manner. He knew Dean wasn't happy with the archangels abandoning his brother during a sensitive time.

"Find them." Dean said, tearing his eyes off the calm scene before them. Of coarse he wanted to hurt the archangel assholes that rushed out of the cabin without saying a word to Sammy, but that would only hurt Sam more than he already was."Find out why those two ditched my brother like that."

Castiel simply nodded his head and kissed Dean softly before vanishing from the room. He traveled around the world, searching for his brothers. He eventually found them sitting in an open field, surrounded by wild flowers and tall grass. It hit Cas as odd that it was strangely quiet, it was nature there should be birds chirping at the least. Castiel stood in front of his brothers, blocking whatever it seemed they were staring at.

"What are you doing, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, sounding very annoyed that Castiel had shown up. He was sitting in a small patch of grass against a tree, now glaring at his little brother. "Why are you here?"

"I believe you know why I'm here." Castiel said, matching Gabriel's annoyed tone. He had always looked up to Gabriel and Lucifer, before Lucifer fell, and had always admired them. Now he found himself feeling disappointed in them. "Why did you leave Sam like that?"

Neither archangel responded to Castiel, instead they turned away from their little brother. Anger and rage started to boil inside Cas. He had never felt this way towards Gabriel and Lucifer before. They had looked after him when he was a fledgling and taught him right from wrong. Castiel sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. There was no way he'd be able to accept the current situation, but it didn't mean he had to like how they were acting.

"I've admired both of you since I was a small fledgling." Castiel didn't hide the anger and hurt he felt from his voice. He never said or done anything that went against his favorite brothers, but he couldn't hold it back this time. Cas started to speak softly. "You both taught me it was better to face any situation head on instead of running away, whether it was difficult or not. All the respect I had for you both is now gone. I never would have pictured that you were both cowards."

"Cassie, we-" Gabriel started to speak, but was cut off when Castiel held up his hand. Gabriel had never seen Cas act this way, and was unsure how to react.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Cas knelt down in front of Gabriel and Lucifer, forcing them to look at him. The betrayed expression plastered on Castiel's face was even to worry them. Cas raised his voice, letting it echo through the empty woods surrounding them. "Could you not tell that Sam was terrified to tell you because of this very reason?! You loved and cherished him before you found out about his pregnancy, why does the mere thought of having children terrify you both?"

Castiel waited for an answer only to receive silence. He stood up before turning his back to his brothers and prepared to leave. Before he returned to the cabin, he took one last look at Gabriel and Lucifer. He still loved them deep down in his heart, but he could only thing of one word to describe his brothers at that moment. Pathetic.

"If you were not my brothers..." Cas paused to make sure Gabriel and Lucifer could hear one last thing he had to say. "I would tear your grace apart for hurting Sam like this."

* * *

Five days. Five days since Gabriel and Lucifer disappeared the day Sam told them about the pregnancy. Dean had apologized several times, but Sam wasn't blaming him. Sam gave himself all the blame. He was sitting next to a window in the master bedroom, staring outside and watching the rain fall. He listened as the rain drops hit everything in the area hard. The sound soothed his troubled mind for the time being. Sam was thankful for every second he had alone. He loved his family more than anything, but with the guilt weighing down on him, he felt he deserved to be alone.

Dean knocked on the door gently before walking into the room. The past five days wasn't easy on his little brother, and he was very worried and concerned.

"Hey, you okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, standing a few feet from Sam. He tried his best not to hover over Sam ever second of every day. "You've been locked up in here all day. You haven't even eaten anything." Dean motioned to Sam's untouched plate of food.

Sam hadn't been eating since Gabriel and Lucifer disappeared, which caused Dean to worry about his brother and unborn nieces and nephews. Sam glanced at the untouched food and his growling stomach echoed in the room.

"You need to eat, Sammy." Dean grabbed the cold food and walked out the door after making sure Sam was following. They made their way to the kitchen. "Don't make me get Bay after you."

Sam smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. His niece has been helping look after him ever since he told everyone the truth. She won't leave Sammy alone until he's taken care of himself, whether it's eating or just getting some rest. Dean threw out the cold food and began preparing something fresh. Sam was leaning back in his chair, listening to the soothing sounds the rain offered when he felt a small movement within his stomach. He tuned out the rain and waited for it to happen again. Another small movement brought a smile to his lips. His babies were moving inside him and he couldn't describe the feeling. Dean noticed his little brother smiling down at his abdomen.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, bringing Sam's attention to him. Sam's smile only grew bigger as he was excited to share the news with his brother. "Something wrong, Sammy?"

"They moved, Dean." Sam said, unable to hide his excitement. When Dean moved closer, Sam grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. A look of confusion covered Dean's face, until another movement within Sam's stomach could be felt.

Dean watched Sammy's abdomen in awe. Cas and Bay entered the kitchen, only to stop in confusion. Sam and Dean quickly explained that the triplets were moving, sparking Castiel's and Bay's excitement. Soon everyone was gathered around Sammy, each taking turns to feel the babies moving around. However, as exciting as it all was, they were all still well aware that something was missing. Gabriel and Lucifer. Sam wished they were there to share this exciting and wondrous moment with him.


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. I love seeing the reactions you all have to the stories in the reviews. I couldn't help but laugh at a couple. I'm really glad you enjoy this story. Thank you all again. Still need baby name ideas.**

 ***Month Six***

Lucifer and Gabriel had stayed in the same open field since the day they found out about Sam's pregnancy. During their time there, Lucifer had wanted to ask Gabriel why he had left in the first place. He never had the courage to do so, but time was flying by.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer spoke softly. He wanted to be there with Sam, but he wanted Gabriel with them. He had to find out what had Gabriel so bothered about the situation. Once he was certain he had Gabriel's attention, he continued. "Why are we still here? We should be with Sam."

"You don't think I know that?" Gabriel faced Lucifer. He had known Lucifer wanted to question him about the situation from the moment they left. "I want to be there with Sam, and I know you do too. I can't face him, Luci."

Lucifer was taken by surprise by the hurt and sadness in Gabriel's voice. He had expected his little brother to be angry with him, but instead Gabriel was calm and honest.

"Why can't you face him?" Lucifer asked, moving closer to see Gabriel's face clearly. He decided to push his luck a little farther, hoping to not piss Gabriel off too badly. "You were able to face him after everything you've done to Sam and Dean. Why can't you face him now?"

"Do you remember when Dean and Cas were asking us about having kids of our own?" Gabriel asked, waiting for Lucifer's answer before continuing. Lucifer gave a quick nod yes. "Sam would have been three months pregnant then, and we told them we didn't want children. We said we weren't ready for children without another thought, right in front of Sammy. Can you imagine what he had to be feeling when we said that, Luci?"

Lucifer's shoulders slouched as he recalled that day. He remembered how Sam had ran out of the room after him and Gabriel shared their thoughts on having children. He realized how much that had to hurt Sam, how badly that must have torn him apart. If he had known about Sam's pregnancy, he wouldn't have answered so recklessly. Sure he wasn't ready for more children, but that wouldn't stop him from loving them all the same. And Lucifer knew Gabriel would love them as well, regardless what their answers were that day.

"We need to talk to Sam, Gabriel." Lucifer spoke up after a half hour of silence. This was no time for him or Gabriel to be sulking. They needed to be with Sam. "Let's go."

* * *

Sam was alone in the cabin. Dean, Cas, and Bay all went to a nearby park for a few hours, leaving Sam to relax for the time being. Sam was laying on the couch, eyes closed, trying to relax his aching body. His stomach looked like three watermelons were growing inside him, instead of babies. It was putting so much pressure on his back that he could barely walk without getting aches and pains shooting throughout his body. He was exhausted. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it the remaining four months, not counting this month. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the flutter of wings enter the room.

"I'm fine, Cas." Sam said, keeping his eyes closed. The angel must have come to check on him. In Sam's opinion Cas should be with Dean and Bay, enjoying the beautiful day with them. "You can go back and enjoy your day. I'll call if anything happens."

"I'm not Cas, kid-o." Gabriel said, speaking softly. Sam bolted into a sitting position, immediately regretting moving so quickly. Pains shot through his back, causing him to hiss in pain. Gabriel and Lucifer sat on either side of Sam. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just back pains." Sam took deeps breaths, slowly easing the pain away. Once the pain was gone he looked back and forth at Gabriel and Lucifer. "What are you doing here? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, Sam, this is real." Lucifer was rubbing Sam's back to help ease the pain. He smiled, happy to see his hunter again. "We're really here, Sam."

Sam didn't know whether to be happy or angry. He should've been angry for the way they left him, but he was so happy and relieved that they were safe that he couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks and he was smiling. He hugged each angel tightly, not wanting to let go.

"We came to talk, kid-o." Gabriel said, letting the small smile fade from his face. "I'm so sorry, Sam. We shouldn't have left like that. I've felt awful about it, and I was scared to face you."

"Why were you scared?" Sam asked, very confused. He didn't hide the confusion on his face. "Why couldn't you face me?"

"Because Luci and I both said we didn't want children yet while you were pregnant, Sammy." Gabriel looked down, staring at dusting floating around the ground. "I can't even imagine how you must have felt when we said that."

"If we had known we would've never said that." Lucifer spoke up, wanting to voice his opinion as well. If they had known of Sam's pregnancy their answers would've been different. Even if they weren't quite ready for kids, they still would love them unconditionally. "Regardless of what we said, we would still love our children. You should've told us, Sam, we wouldn't have been angry."

"I know, but I was still scared." Sam faced Lucifer. Of coarse he would be scared in a position like that. He feared they would leave, like they did when they found out. Now that he knew why, he felt more at ease. Knowing that they left for what they said in the past, and not about having kids, made Sam happy for an unknown reason. "I'm just happy you're here now."

* * *

Dean was sitting on a hard, uncomfortable park bench next to Castiel. They watched Bay play and interact with other children. They loved how energetic and how she was able to to quickly make friends. Dean found it quite surprising, seeing as Dean and Cas were not nearly as energetic or socially friendly as their daughter. Dean had wondered where Bay could've gotten the traits from. Bay was always happy to help others, and always willing to give something up if it were to make someone else happy. She was always living in her own little world, where nothing bad ever happened. Everything was perfect and pure in her mind. She is always able to see the good, where others would only see bad.

"She's a wonder, isn't she?" Hearing Cas pulled Dean from his thoughts. Castiel. Dean still couldn't believe he had his angle back, after everything that had happened. He expected he would never be able to see him again. "Dean, is everything okay? You're staring at me."

"Everything is fine, Cas." Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, pulling his angel closer to him. Everything was perfect in that very moment. "Besides, what's wrong with me staring at you this one time? You're always staring at me."

"I do not stare, Dean." Cas said, turning his face away to hide the blushing creeping its way to his cheeks. Dean would always find Castiel staring at him, but could you blame him? Dean was an amazing man, beautiful inside and out. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I was just thinking about how perfect our daughter is." Dean admitted, his old self would've never admitted to that. He never thought he would ever have a family, other than Sammy. But he no longer cared about 'chick flick' moments. This was his amazing little girl he was thinking about. His and Castiel's daughter. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd ever have a daughter."

"Do you regret it?" Cas asked cautiously. He always feared Dean would change his mind about their daughter. He feared Dean would change his mind about him, suddenly become disgusted with the angel and Bay. "Being with me and having Bay?"

"Are you crazy, Cas?" Dean's shocked and hurt tone was enough to surprise Castiel. Dean pulled Cas's chin gently so they were making eye contact. "I will never regret being with you or having Bay. I wouldn't trade you or her to save the world. Our little girl and you are two of the most important people to me, and that will never change. If you ever doubt that, Cas, just look at our daughter and remember there's nothing I wouldn't do for you both. I would die a million times over if it meant keep the two of you alive. I love you, Cas, and I love Bay, more than anything including Baby."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean in excitement. He never thought anything would be more important to Dean than his car. He knew Dean was being completely serious.

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

Night was falling by time Dean, Cas, and Bay arrived back at the cabin. Dean had to carry Bay inside because she fell asleep on the ride back. When they entered the cabin the found Sam asleep on the couch between Gabriel and Lucifer. Both archangels seemed to have one hand placed on Sam's stomach. Dean wanted to drag both angels out of the house and kick their asses, but then he seen the soft smile on Sam's face. His little brother was happy again, so he pushed his anger to the side. After finding out Sam had little chance to make it out alive in the end Dean found it best to let Sam be happy, no matter what it was that made him happy. Dean made his way to the room him and Cas were staying in. He laid Bay down, careful not to wake her, and tucked her in. Cas stood in the door way and watched as Dean tucked their daughter in.

"Are you alright with Gabriel and Lucifer being here?" Cas knew Dean would have anger burning inside him at the two archangels.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean smiled down at Bay before moving a stray strand of hair from her face. "As long as Sam is happy, I don't care if they're here. But if they ever leave my brother like that again, I'll kill the angel bastards." Dean now stood in front of Cas, holding the angel's hands in his own. "That I can promise."

* * *

It was around midnight when Sam woke up to his stomach growling and the triplets kicking to wake him. As painful as the hard kicks were, Sam couldn't help but smile. He had his lovers back there with him and his children were perfectly healthy.

"Alright, alright." Sam laughed softly to himself. He rubbed his stomach gently in an attempt to soothe the babies. "We'll get some food."

Sam carefully tried to stand, but found it quite difficult. Not only did he have two archangels sleeping on his shoulders but his huge stomach proved to be a problem. He always had difficult getting out of bed or simply standing up without help from Dean or Cas. While he struggled to stand Lucifer woke up at the feeling of his hunter moving.

"Sam?" Lucifer spoke in a whisper loud enough for Sam to hear. He rubbed the sleep from his eye before resting his gaze upon Sam. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam sighed, disappointed in himself for waking Lucifer when he looked so peaceful while asleep. He stopped struggling to stand to meet Lucifer's gaze. "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just trying to get to the kitchen. My stomach is too large to stand up on my own without a little bit of struggle."

Lucifer stood up and held his hand out to Sam. Sam took his hand and Lucifer helped pull him to his feet. Lucifer cringed at the sound of Sam's back cracking and popping as he stood up straight, but didn't question it. Lucifer figured it had to have something to do with Sammy's large stomach, and for sleeping for hours sitting up on the couch. He helped Sam into the kitchen, having him sit at the table.

"What will it be?" Lucifer asked, standing next to the counter. He wasn't going to let Sam stay on his feet that long, so he volunteered to make Sam whatever it was he was craving. He began to prepare waffles, fried pickles, and chocolate chip cookies at Sam's request. It only took him around fifteen minutes to prepare everything, and he served it to Sam before sitting across the table from the hunter. "Have your cravings always been this unusual from what you normally eat?"

"Yeah, they have." Sam laughed. Before we wouldn't he much sweets or fried food, he usually stuck with his 'rabbit food', as Dean called it. "I'm sure Gabriel would have fun with the sweets cravings."

"He would love it and go overboard with it." Lucifer smiled softly, watching Sam enjoy the food. He realized he was staring, but he didn't care. It had been awhile since he had seen his hunter. Lucifer had a feeling, one he couldn't explain, that he should enjoy looking at Sam while he could. He didn't want to bother Sammy with the feeling he had, so he kept quiet about it and pushed it to the side. "However, Gabriel does wish for the best for you."


	15. Chapter 13

**SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT. I KINDA WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS THINK THE STORY WILL END. I LOVE SEEING YOUR REACTIONS IN THE REVIEWS. I GOT SOME BABY NAMES PUT ASIDE, BUT I'LL WARN YOU THEY'RE PRETTY HORRIBLE. THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING :D**

 ***Month Seven***

All the cravings, back pain, painful kicks, and swelling felt well worth it to Sam. He had found out the genders of the triplets and was excited to share the news with his family. Dean had bugged him on the ride home, but Sam wanted to tell everyone at once. He was sitting on the dirty, old couch waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Sammy, come on." Dean was leaning against the wall across from the couch. He had been anxious to know how many nieces or nephews to expect since Sam had found out. "Tell us already."

"Alright." Sam chuckled and held onto three ultrasound pictures. "Two girls, one boy." Sam passed the pictures to Gabriel and Lucifer, who passed it to Cas and Dean.

"We're having two girls and a boy?" Gabriel asked surprised, after looking at the pictures. Sam nodded and Gabriel hugged Sammy out of excitement. He hugged Sam a little too hard, causing Sam to groan in pain when his back popped. Gabriel let go immediately, face painted with worry. "Shit, kid-o, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gabe." Sam said, straightening his back and hope to relieve some of the pain. Sam had to reassure Gabriel that he was fine a few more times before the archangel believed him. Sammy looked around the room at everyone's happy faces, everyone's except Dean's. Dean looked frightened and hurt. "Dean? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Dean pushed himself off the wall and walked outside. Sam had help from Lucifer and Gabriel getting up from the couch, and he followed after Dean. Dean stood a few feet from the cabin, far enough where no one would hear them. "You need to tell them."

"Tell them what, Dean?" Sam was confused as his brother's statement. He had already confessed his pregnancy to his archangels, what more was he suppose to tell them? "Dean, what are you talking about?"

"That you have a possibility of dying in the end, Sammy." Dean watched the sudden realization hit his little brother. Sam had been enjoying having Gabriel and Lucifer back, that he had forgot about his chances of living. "They have the right to know. You need to tell them before it's too late."

"I can't tell them." Sam turned away from Dean. He wasn't scared to tell Gabriel and Lucifer of his outcome to the pregnancy, he was scared of what they might do to the triplets. "I can't risk how they'll react, Dean. I won't let them kill my babies."

"How do you think this will affect the triplets and them?" Dean let his anger and hurt show in his voice. He didn't want to lose his brother, but he didn't want his nieces and nephew never meeting Sam. "Gabriel and Lucifer love the babies, Sammy. They wouldn't hurt them to save their own lives. I'm giving you one month to tell them. If you won't then I will."

Dean stormed off inside, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. Sam wasn't ready to face his death himself, why would Gabriel and Lucifer?

* * *

Cad and Dean tagged along with Gabriel and Lucifer to go baby shopping. Dean only gave his opinion when asked or Gabe and Luci were completely off track. Cas had noticed Dean seemed off since he talked with Sam that morning. While Gabe and Luci were busy looking at bottles and pacifiers, Cas pulled Dean off to the side.  
"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas asked, knowing there was something obviously wrong. He also knew Dean would try to avoid it. "Don't tell me there's nothing wrong. You've been acting weird since you talked with Sam." Dean let out a defeated sigh.

"You gotta promise you won't tell Gabe or Lucifer." Dean said, meeting Castiel's eyes. Cas gave his word that he wouldn't tell anyone. Dean let out another sigh before continuing to speak. "Month four of Sammy's pregnancy we found out some bad news. Sam...Sam has an 80% chance of dying during or after the triplets are born."

"Gabriel and Lucifer don't know, do they?" Cas looked over to where his brothers stood looking at different bottles. "Will Sam tell them?"

"He has a month to tell them." Dean watched Gabe and Luci argue over which bottles were best. "If Sammy don't tell them, I will."

They made their way back over to Gabriel and Lucifer. They left the store with everything the triplets would need. It took a few trips just to get everything set up in the bunker. They all planned on going back to the bunker once the triplets were born. Gabriel and Lucifer were more than excited to decorate the nursery. They painted the walls and even the ceiling to replicate heaven. They wanted their children to be surrounded by the closest thing they had to heaven. They were pleased with how well they were able to get it to look like heaven. And they were more than excited to share it with their children.

* * *

 ***Month Eight***

Time was up. Sam had to tell Gabriel and Lucifer, or else Dean would. Sam knew he had to be the one to tell them. If Dean told them it was hard to tell how they'd react. They could react even worse than what they might if Sam told them. He paced back and forth the master bedroom, waiting for Gabe and Luci to return from finishing up the nursery at the bunker. He didn't have to wait for long. Gabriel and Lucifer walked into the room to find Sam nervously pacing around the room.

"Hey, kid-o, you okay?" Gabriel asked, moving to stand in front of Sam. Gabe and Luci knew when Sam was pacing the room, it was usually never good. It definitely wasn't good for Sam, his stomach had gotten bigger and put more pressure onto his back. "Sit down, Sammy, before you hurt your back even more."

"I have something I need to tell you both." Sam said, sitting on the bed. Gabriel knelt in front of Sam before looking to Lucifer with worry in his eyes. Gabriel turned his attention back to Sam when he realized Lucifer was just as worried as he was. Both archangels waited patiently for Sammy to talk. "Dr. Robert informed me that I had a large risk of dying by the end of the pregnancy."

"Did he tell you that last month?" Lucifer asked softly. Sam avoided meeting his eyes. Lucifer instantly realized Sam had known longer. "Sam, how long have you known?" Gabriel looked from Sam to Lucifer confused.

"Four months into the pregnancy." Sam knew it wouldn't do any good to lie to them. They knew him better than Dean did, and would know when he was lying. "When I found out I was having triplets."

Gabriel stood up and slowly back away from Sam, letting the information sink in. The room was silent for ten minutes, which felt like an hour to Sam.  
"No." Gabriel finally spoke and broke the silence. Sam and Luci both looked to him. Gabriel wasn't angry that Sam hid the fact that he would probably die from him and Luci, but he wasn't willing to accept it. "No. No. No! No! You're not going to die! I'm not going to let you die!"

Gabriel began to shout and tears streamed down his face. His shouting wasn't specifically directed at Sam, it was like he was shouting at someone or something that wasn't there. Lucifer comforted his crying brother. Lucifer was a little mad Sam didn't tell them sooner, but he understood the reasons. He figured if Sam was scared to tell them of the pregnancy that telling them he was going to die terrified him even more.

"We're going to do everything we can." Lucifer spoke to both Gabe and Sam. He wasn't going to lose Sam again. And their children will not be without one of their parents. "Sam isn't going to die."

* * *

Sam was asleep on the bed in the master bedroom. Lucifer slowly closed the door behind him as he and Gabriel left the room. They made their way to the living room, where Dean was waiting. Lucifer had asked Dean to meet with him and Gabriel to discuss any way they could save Sam.

"Thanks for helping us, Dean." Lucifer said, he knew Dean didn't like the two archangels very much. Especially after they left Sam the way they did. "It means a lot."

"Sam is my little brother." Dean stated. He was warming up to the two angels and found they had a lot in common, despite their past. "I'd do anything to help him. So any idea how we're going to save my little brother's ass?"

"Not a single idea." Gabriel spoke up. He had been thinking about what was killing him to begin with. It had to do something with each baby was two thirds archangel. But how were they going to save him? "I can only think of one person who might have an idea to save him."

"You don't mean.." Lucifer paused to let Gabriel answer. Gabriel just nodded his head. "Father."

"Wait, you mean God?" Dean asked, wanting them to clear up the confusion he had. Gabriel and Lucifer both nodded to Dean. "Alright then, let's go find God."


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey super super sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've had a lot going on, especially with doctor appointments. But I hope you enjoy!**

 ***Month Nine** *

Castiel, Lucifer, and Gabriel had been searching high and low for God, with no luck. Sam's due date was approaching fast and they were running out of time. Sam was unaware of their search, they constantly made excuses to leave the house. Sam sat in the living room with Dean and Bay while the three angels were out getting food. Bay was asleep on the couch in between Sam and Dean.

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked, catching Sam's attention. Dean didn't like hiding the fact that they were searching for God from his brother, but he didn't want to get Sam's hopes up. "You okay? You've been spacing out all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said. He actually wasn't fine. He had been feeling drained and his morning sickness had been getting worse as the due date was approaching. Everyone was already on edge, so he wasn't going to worry them more. "Where are Cas, Gabe, and Luci? It shouldn't take this long to grab food."

Dean was taking a drink of water when Sam asked about the angels and nearly choked. Sam watched Dean, the question clearly caught his brother off guard.

"They're out getting food." Dean wiped the water off his mouth, avoiding Sam's gaze. "They'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Dean, stop lying to me." Sam scooted himself to the edge of the couch, ready to stand up at any moment. "What's really going on? You and the others have been acting weird. I wanna know what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean finally met Sam's eyes. Sam could see the seriousness in Dean's face. "I can't tell you anything this time."

* * *

Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer had returned from their search. Sam was asleep on the couch and Bay was snuggled up close to him. They searched the house until they found Dean in the kitchen. Dean welcomed them back and gave Cas a quick kiss.

"Did you guys find anything?" Dean asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. All three angels shook their heads. "If you don't find God, then what? Can't you guys just heal Sammy?"

"No, we won't be able to." Lucifer answered, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. They were waiting for Lucifer to explain further. "Each triplet is two thirds archangel. They're all absorbing Sam's life slowly, but when they're born they'll completely suck Sam's life energy away."

"Cas was pregnant." Dean said, in a matter-of-fact tone. Dean wasn't trying to be sarcastic, but it was his nature. "Why didn't Cas die when Bay was born?"

"Because Cas is an angel." Gabriel spoke up. He turned his attention to Dean and began explain further. "Cassie's grace has enough energy to offer that Bay didn't have to take his life in order to live. Sam, however, is a human with three babies ready to tear apart his life energy when they're ready to come into this world."

"The babies don't do it on purpose." Castiel informed Dean. Dean was catching on pretty fast, but he let his mind process what they were telling him a few times over. "In fact, the babies never know that they are draining the life energy. It's an instinct to survive. If Sam were to only have one child he'd have better chances at surviving. Two would push his limit, but three will kill him."

"Which is why we need God." Lucifer stood next to Dean and Cas. "God is the only one who would be able to put Sam back together after the triplets are born."

"Which is why we need to searching harder." Gabriel walked up next to the three other men. He held onto Lucifer's hand. "Hopefully we find him in time."

* * *

Castiel and Lucifer snuck out of the house after everyone fell asleep. Gabriel stayed behind to look after Sam. Cas and Lucifer were out searching for their father again. They searched for hours and decided to take a break at the park Gabriel found Cas sitting at. They sat at the same bench that Castiel sat at. Cas started thinking about what had happened then. Loosing Dean, seeing Balthazar again, and having Bay.

"Cas?" Lucifer broke Cas from his thoughts. Cas turned his attention away from the play ground to look at his brother. "Do you think we'll find father?"

"That is the hope." Cas answered honestly. He didn't know if they'd ever find God, and their chances were looking very slim at this point. "If we can't find him, then we'll try our best to find something else to help Sam."

"I've already looked, Cas." Lucifer now stared at the empty play ground. "I'm scared to lose him again, I know Gabriel is scared to lose him too."

He wondered how it would be after the birth of his children. He and Gabriel would have to raise them, and they'd never know Sam. They could tell them countless stories about the hunter, but it wouldn't be the same. The children would never know the sound of Sam's voice. They'd never know the soft touch of his skin. They won't know Sam's warm, gentle, caring heart and personality. The thoughts wondering through Lucifer's head about all the things the children will miss with Sam gone was more than enough to make him depressed. Castiel noticed the sudden mood change in his older brother.

"Lucifer, we will all do whatever we can to keep Sam alive." Castiel said, moving his hand to Lucifer's shoulder to comfort him. "We will find a way to save him."

* * *

Sam woke up early the next morning with strong pains and cramps. He looked around the room and found Gabriel and Lucifer fast asleep in the bed, laying right next to him. The pains and cramps continued, only to get worse at the minutes passed by. He had tears welling in his eyes as he clutched his stomach. He was scared something was wrong with the triplets. Sam shook Gabriel's arm to wake him.

"Gabe, Luci." Sam groaned in pain and squeezed Gabriel's arm tight. "Wake up!" Sam shouted and squeezed Gabriel's arm tighter causing Gabriel to jump up.

"Ow, what the hell, Sam?" Gabriel rubbed the sleep from his eyes before rubbing his arm. Gabriel then noticed Sam clutching his stomach and the pained expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Sam said, taking a deep breath as the pain subsided. He relaxed against the head board and wiped the little amount of sweat from his forehead. "I woke up with pains and cramps."

Gabriel woke up Lucifer and explained the situation to him. Sammy was in labor. Lucifer ran out the room to wake Dean and Cas. Lucifer found them both fast asleep in their room. Lucifer shook Dean's shoulders, waking the hunter and angel instantly.

"What the hell are you waking me up for, Lucifer?" Dean whispered angrily, trying not to wake Bay. Dean then noticed the worried expression painted on Lucifer's face. "What's going on?"

"Sam's in labor." Lucifer spoke softly, but Dean could hear the worry and fear in his voice. "What do we do? We're not even close to finding God."

"I can stay here with Sam." Castiel spoke up and got out of the bed. He snapped his fingers and was instantly dress. "You, Gabriel, and Dean and go out one last time and look for God. I'll call you if anything changes with Sam."

Lucifer went back to the room with Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was comforting Sam and getting him to relax on the bed.

"Gabriel, come with me." Lucifer changed out of his pajamas with the snap of his fingers. "We're going to look for father one more time."

"Why are you looking for God?" Sam asked, sitting up from the bed and looked from Gabriel to Lucifer. "Tell me what is going on."

Gabriel and Lucifer shared a look. They knew it was pointless to hide it from Sam now. They sat on each side of Sam to explain everything to him.

"We want to find our father to help you." Gabriel explained. He kept his attention on Sam, unaware of Dean and Cas walking into the room. "We're hoping he can save you after the triplets are born. It's the only hope we have."

Sam took a little bit of time to think. Who would know where God was hiding out? Who would be willing to dig into everyone's personal lives? Then a little light clicked in his head.

"Becky and Chuck." Sam said, causing Gabriel and look at him confused. "Chuck is one of your father's profits, I'm sure he knows where God could be. And Becky is pretty nosy and she could be of help as well."

* * *

Gabriel was in charge of getting Becky, while Lucifer and Dean got Chuck. Dean didn't bother knocking, instead he kicked down the door. Chuck was startled by the noise and rushed to the front door. He noticed it was Dean standing in the doorway.

"Did you really have to break down my door?" Chuck asked as he looked down at the broken door laying on the floor. Chuck noticed another man standing behind Dean. "Lucifer?"

Dean looked back at Lucifer then back to Chuck. Dean knew Chuck was a profit, but how would he be able to tell it was Lucifer just by looking at him.

"How do you know who he is?" Dean asked, waiting for Chuck's answer. Chuck walked back into his living room, avoiding Dean's question. Dean and Lucifer followed after him. "Answer me, Chuck."

Chuck stood in the middle of his living room and faced Lucifer and Dean. Before he could say anything Gabriel poofed in with Becky. Gabriel looked at Lucifer and Dean, surprised by their serious expressions.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked, moving to stand next to Lucifer. He held onto Lucifer's hand and turned his attention to Chuck, who was staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You and Lucifer are still together I see." Chuck smiled slightly, but it quickly faded away. He snapped his fingers changing out of his usual dirty bathroom and pajamas, and into clean jeans and long sleeve shirt. "I already know why you're here. You're looking for me, right?"

"This is the last place I'd ever think to find you." Lucifer stepped forward, now standing in front of Chuck. "Father."

* * *

Castiel was sitting with Sam in the master bedroom. Two hours had passed since Dean, Lucifer, and Gabriel went looking for God one more time. Cas helped Sam through each contraction and had everything they would need to deliver the triplets.

"I think we need to call the others." Cas said, holding Sam's hand as the hunter went through another contraction. "Your contractions are getting closer. It will be time to deliver soon."

Sam just nodded his head and took deep breaths. Cas stepped out into the hall way to call Dean. Cas called Dean three times before Dean answered. Castiel filled Dean in on everything that was happening with Sam. After the phone call ended Cas made his way back into the master bedroom. Before he could tell Sam the others would be back soon, they poofed into the room along with Chuck and Becky. Gabriel and Lucifer rushed to Sam's side, Dean sent Becky to watch Bay for the time being, and Chuck stood next to Castiel. Chuck had a troubled look on his face, but Cas didn't have time to question it.

"Cas what do we need to do?" Gabriel asked, Cas could see the worry in his eyes. "Is there anything we need?"

"I'll take care of everything." Cas said, giving Gabe a reassuring smile. Cas grabbed an angel blade he had set on the dresser earlier. "You and Lucifer should just be ready to welcome your children to the world."

Gabriel nodded and returned his attention to Sam. Cas took his trench coat off and tossed it on the floor, out of everyone's way, and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Castiel had forewarned Sam that the procedure would be extremely painful, but Sam was not prepared for the amount of excruciating pain that rushed through him as Cas began to cut him open with the angel blade. Dean couldn't stand to hear his little brother's screams of pain, but he knew he couldn't leave. He helped Cas by handing everything the angel would need to deliver his nieces and nephew. To Dean's surprise the triplets came out perfectly clean. Once the babies were wrapped up, Cas handed them to Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer held up the two girls and Gabriel held up the boy for Sam to see their children.

"They're so beautiful." Sam said, smiling with tears in his eyes. He relaxed back on the bed while he admired his children. They boy had Luci's blue eyes, one girl had Sam's brown eyes, and the other girl had Gabriel's golden eyes.

"Let's hope they don't turn out looking like Gabe and Luci." Dean joked, moving to stand next to Lucifer. "Have you decided on names?"

"The boy we're naming Robert Adam." Gabriel said, gently caressing the baby boy's cheek. He turned his attention to the baby girls in Luci's arms. "The girl with Sammy's eyes is Mary Ellen and the other girl is Joanna Celeste."

The names brought a smile to Dean's face. He never expected Lucifer and Gabriel would agree to name their children after people who were so dear to Sam and Dean. It made him happy. Dean turned his gaze to Sam, his smile disappearing immediately. The others turned to Sam once the noticed the fear painted across Dean's face. Sam's eyes were closed and he was lying still. His lips were a faint blue and there were no signs that he was breathing.

"Sam?"

 **This is the last chapter guys. I know major cliff hanger, but don't hate me for it, at least not too much hate. I might do a sequel if you all want. I want to thank who ever it was that gave me the baby names, Guestiel or whatever your name is Thank you soooo much!**


	17. SEQUEL

**I want to thank luciferthewolf and horsegirl2430 for leaving frequent reviews. I loved both of your reactions to this story and they just made my day whenever I read them. Thank you guys so much.**

 **And I want to thank everyone for supporting me through this entire little adventure of a story. It means a lot to me that so many people enjoyed my writing. You guys are so awesome!**

 **I will gladly start working on a sequel. I don't have a title for it just yet, but hopefully I will have one soon. And I don't know when I'll be able to post the first chapter, so expect it at some really random time.**


	18. PLEASE HELP

**I have been trying to start off the sequel in sooooo many different ways, I'm stuck. I honestly need help. I need any possible ideas to start it off and I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been able to post it just yet.**

 **Please if you have any ideas for the sequel, even the title, will help a bunch.**

 **Love ya guys!**


End file.
